A Reckless Affair
by pagetsgirl94
Summary: Emily and Hotch have an ongoing affair in and out of the office. They are getting a little too confident but that just adds to the thrill. ONESHOT (probably). A/N: I'm back from the dead! I hope everyone likes this little story. I don't know why but I just love the idea of Emily being the other woman. I have a Emily/Will affair story on my profile if anyone is interested!
1. Chapter 1

Emily Prentiss walked into the BAU like she had many times before. Nothing was different but she did have a big secret.

Emily walked to her desk and said good morning to her friends, got some gross coffee, and proceeded back to her desk to get settled for the day. She opened her bag and placed some files on her desk before leaning forward to place her bag on the floor. She sat down at her desk for no more than a minute before she was interrupted.

Hotch opened his office door abruptly. "Prentiss can I speak to you for a minute." Hotch said calmly before disappearing into his office again.

"Someone's in trouble." Morgan teased quietly.

"Shut up." Emily responded with a smile on her face as she rounded her desk and climbed the two stairs to get to the catwalk.

Emily knocked lightly on the office door before entering the office and closing the door behind her. Hotch was leaning on his desk impatiently when she arrived. "You think you can just tease me like that and not do anything about it?" He asked with a low voice.

"I wasn't teasing you sir." Emily replied although maybe she was.

Hotch motioned for her to come closer and she took a small step in his direction, but close enough for him to reach her and pull her to him. He paused briefly before kissing her desperately. She returned the kiss just as desperately and moaned softly.

Hotch's hands wrapped around her waist and drifted down to her ass. Emily moaned again before pulling away slightly so she could speak. "Don't you think everyone is going to get suspicious of us if you keep calling me into your office multiple times a day?"

He pulled her body so it was flush against his and kissed down to her neck. "And?" He replied.

Emily's head went blank as he slowly started to drive her crazy. "That feels good." She sighed. She felt Hotch smile against her neck.

Emily's hands wandered into his hair and pulled so that she could kiss him again. Just as the temperature in the office was about to reach unbearable there was a knock at the door.

The two quickly separated and Hotch went to sit in his chair and Emily went to sit in a chair on the opposite of the desk. "Come in." Hotch replied.

JJ entered the office. "Oh sorry, I didn't know Emily was here."

"It's fine." Hotch replied. "We were just going over some things, nothing important."

JJ nodded, believing them like always. "I just brought you the files you asked for yesterday. Sorry they are late. Did you want to go over them?"

Hotch nodded. "Sorry Prentiss we will have to continue our discussion later today."

Emily stood up and walked towards the door. "Not a problem sir. Call me whenever." She said before closing the door behind her.

She walked back to her desk and no one suspected anything had happened. No one ever did, which is why her and Hotch were able to get away with an affair for so long. Well it hadn't been that long. Just 4 months.

But Emily felt that they were getting to comfortable and because of this they were getting sloppy. To many impromptu meetings in Hotch's office, to many late nights at the office, and sneaking around too much when they were out of town on a case as well. Emily was fearful of getting caught but she was also taken aback by how little Hotch seemed to care about getting caught. Either that or he was really cocky.

Emily was enjoying the affair, obviously, even if it was high risk. That just added excitement and danger.

It all started with a late night at the office with the two of them, a stubborn case, and a suspicion that Haley was being unfaithful. Nothing more. Their affair started in the boardroom and it didn't slow down.

The suspicion that Haley was unfaithful turned out to be false and she was only acting suspicious because she had wanted to surprise him for his birthday. Oops, things happen.

From the first time they had sex it had been addictive. No matter how many times they had sex it never got boring and it was never enough to keep them satisfied for long. Luckily, Hotch was a workaholic so it wasn't difficult for him to convince his wife he was at the office all the time. The reality was that he was often at Emily's apartment. The people at work talking about how Hotch needed to stop working so much were also satisfied with him taking some time off. It was a win-win for everyone, as long as no one found out the truth.

The rest of the morning went off without a hitch. Emily worked on paperwork quietly. When she got back from lunch she decided to wait for Hotch in his office so he didn't have to call on her for the second time that day.

After a few minutes of sitting in the dark office alone Hotch walked in.

"Fancy seeing you here." Emily said smoothly and quietly.

"I love seeing you in my office." Hotch responded as he closed the door. "No ones back from lunch yet so we have a few minutes to ourselves." He added with a smirk.

Emily smiled and slowly got up from Hotch's chair and walked towards him. "What would you like to do?" She whispered.

He pulled her close to him and kissed her. "So many things." He said against her lips as Emily smiled.

Her hand slid down his chest and landed on his belt buckle. She gave it a little pull. "What about this?" She asked even though she knew the answer.

"I am such a lucky man." Hotch responded with a big smile as he watched Emily slowly fall to her knees.

"Yeah and don't you forget it." Emily quipped as she undid his belt and pulled it out of its loops. She knew she didn't have a lot of time to tease so she unzipped his pants and pulled them down with his boxers.

Emily licked her lips before wrapping her hand around his dick and stroking it. She smirked as he groaned. She licked the tip of his dick and he moaned loudly. "Be quiet." She teased.

"No one's here so it doesn't matter."

"You don't know that for sure so zip it." She warned.

Not wasting anymore time she put her mouth around him and sucked gently causing Hotch's head to fall back and for him to moan. Emily worked her hand and mouth up and down him quickly because she knew he liked that the most.

Hotch laced his hands into her hair and kept her head still as he thrusted into her mouth. "You are to good at this." He moaned, knowing he wouldn't last much longer.

Emily sucked harder as he thrusted into her mouth, willingly taking his dick to the back of her throat. "Fuck!" Hotch moaned. "I'm gonna cum."

A few moments later he came in her mouth with loud groans. Emily sucked gently on him to extend his orgasm and he twitched in her mouth. After a few seconds he pulled on her hair causing his dick to fall from her mouth. Emily looked up at him smiling as he looked down at her and tried to catch his breath.

Emily got up and kissed Hotch. "That was fun. We should do it again sometime. Say in two hours?"

Hotch laughed. "You're gonna kill me one of these days." He said as he pulled up his pants and buckled them. Hotch walked to his chair and Emily sat down in the chair opposite to him. "On a serious note, I was planning on staying late tonight if you want to join me."

"That sounds great. You do owe me." She smiled.

"I would be happy to repay you."

"I should probably get some work done." Emily said as she stood up and leaned over the desk. "Or the boss will crack down on me." She whispered before giving him a final kiss.

"Don't give me any ideas Prentiss." Hotch replied as she left his office.

Emily wore a big smile as she left his office. The smile didn't go unnoticed. "You look happy." Morgan teased.

"Yeah Hotch told a joke." She lied.

"Liar." Morgan laughed but didn't press.

The rest of the day passed slowly. Emily got her work done and waited patiently for the end of the day. She usually left with everyone else so they wouldn't be suspicious of anything.

"Hotch staying late again?" JJ asked as she joined the others.

"I guess so." Emily responded. "Workaholic."

The team laughed knowingly as they walked out to their cars. They bid their goodbyes and Emily went to her car and waited until everyone was long gone. She turned off her car and went back into the building and back to the office.

She walked into Hotch's office but didn't find him so she went to the boardroom. When she walked in she saw the table full of blank papers and Hotch sitting at the head of the table. "This look familiar?" He questioned as Emily walked into the room.

"A little." Emily pondered, playing dumb. "I remember the case we were working on but my mind is a little fuzzy about the rest. Care to fill me in?"

Hotch stood up and lifted her on the table. He forced her legs open so that he could stand between them. He looked into her eyes and saw lust that he was sure was in his eyes as well. He crashed his lips to hers and kissed her desperately. Emily moaned and grinded on him as she felt him get harder.

Her head was spinning when they ended the kiss. "Now I remember what happened." She said with a smirk.

"You teased me all day with your shirt being unbuttoned. You drive me crazy." Hotch growled as he massaged her boobs through her shirt.

"I want to relive that night Hotch." She whispered into his ear. The franticness and the desperation that they shared that first night started a fire that they haven't been able to put out since, not that they tried very hard.

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked and Emily nodded in response. With that Hotch ripped open Emily's shirt and buttons flew in all directions. His mouth latched onto her boob and a hand went to play with the other one. Emily could feel the heat of her pussy already. She quickly pulled off her shirt and unbuttoned his shirt. Even in passion she still knew she couldn't send him home with a ripped up shirt.

Finally all the buttons were undone and she pushed his jacket and shirt to the ground. Her nails scraped down his chest just hard enough to get the message across.

Hotch undid Emily's bra and threw it across the room and went to her nipples. He sucked and played with them, twisting them between his fingers and listening to her moans and gasps.

Emily's hand went to his pants and she unbuckled his belt and pulled it from the loops just like she had hours before. Hotch's hands mirrored hers and went to unbutton and pull down her pants as well. He felt her through her thong. "Fuck you're so wet already."

"I need you so bad." Emily moaned as he played with her clit. "I feel like I'm on fire."

Emily pulled his face to hers and kissed him with the same fire she felt in her body. "Fuck me." She panted.

Hotch pulled her thong to the side, not wanting to take the time to take it off and thrusted into her quickly.

"Oh my god yes!" Emily screamed as her body fell back and hit the table. "You feel so good." Hotch thrusted into her hard and deep, hitting all her favorite spots. "I'm gonna cum. Already." Emily moaned with a smile. Hotch's ego grew as he watched her fall apart on the boardroom table.

"That feels so good." He moaned as he felt Emily's pussy tighten around his dick.

Hotch put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her harder onto his dick, causing Emily to cry out in pleasure. He watched as her boobs bounced with every thrust, it was mesmerizing.

"Get behind me." Emily demanded when her first orgasm finally subsided. Hotch reluctantly pulled out of her and waited for her to turn over. He slammed back into her quickly, wanting to make up for those few seconds.

"Fuck." Emily dragged out. "You're so big. I can feel you stretching me." She babbled. Every thrust sent her forward causing the table to dig into her but she didn't care and she didn't think it was possible for her to care in that moment.

Hotch laced his hand through her hair and pulled her off the table so that she was flush against his body. "I can't hold out for much longer, you feel too good. Touch yourself." Hotch demanded.

Emily's hand found it's way quickly to her clit as she rubbed it quickly. Her moans grew louder as her second orgasm hit her.

"Cum inside me, please." She begged and Hotch did so happily causing both of them to have aftershocks. Hotch removed himself from her as their orgasms died down. They sat down and caught their breath with stupid smiles plastering their faces.

"That was incredible." Emily stated with a laugh.

"Agreed." Hotch responded. They took their time getting dressed and cleaning up the papers scattered on the table and now the floor. Once everything was back to normal Emily kissed Hotch again. "I don't want to go."

"I know but we have to." Hotch replied. "I also hate to say this but I have a full day of meetings tomorrow so I won't be in my office at all. And I promised Haley I would come home at a reasonable time to help with supper."

"That's terrible news." Emily said with a huff.

"I know, I'm sorry. But we'll see each other a little tomorrow. I'll try and find some time to steal you away for a few minutes." He promised. And with that they left the boardroom and bid each other goodbye.

Emily got in her car and drove home. She entered her empty apartment and got some leftovers from the fridge and plopped down in front of the couch where she stayed until she went to sleep.

Hotch also went home and was greeted by Haley. He apologized for working late again and kissed her forehead before going over to Jack who was just about to get ready for bed. He played with Jack on the floor as Haley watched with a smile. When it was bedtime Hotch offered to read him a story and put him to bed. Once Jack was asleep he went into the living room to find Haley on the couch with a bottle of wine and a movie waiting for him. He smiled and sat down next to his wife. His arm naturally wrapped around her and she naturally cuddled into him. He kissed the top of her head and sipped his wine. He licked his lips and still tasted Emily a little. He sighed, life was good.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a quick little add-on to the oneshot. The truth is I would like to make this into a real story but I did an affair story with Emily/Will a few years ago and that was difficult to make half realistic and have a happy ending, espicially when shit hit the fan at the end. I am proud of that story still but the thought of writing something along those lines again is not super appealing to me.**

 **If anyone has suggestions on how this story could go or would be interested in helping me work out a outline than I would 100% write the story in a heartbeat because I like the idea of it so much. If not I might just post oneshots of Hotch and Emily in different situations when I get ideas.**

 **Regardless** **, I hope you like this fun little add-on :)**

On Thursday Hotch was particularly busy with paperwork and in meetings for the majority of the day. The pair hadn't been able to sneak away for even a few minutes. Emily was okay with that though because she was picking away at things that she had avoided working on for to long.

After lunch Emily decided to go visit Garcia in her office just for a chat. The two of them were talking, laughing and giggling like normal until Hotch came in.

"Sorry to interrupt. Garcia I need you to locate that file I asked for yesterday." He said.

"Sorry sir. It was the end of the day and it slipped my mind." Garcia said quickly as she got up from her seat. "I'll be right back. I'll only be a few minutes." She said as she walked down the hall.

Emily stood up. "I guess I should go too." She sighed. But Hotch had a different idea.

"You're not going anywhere." He said with a smile. Emily raised an eyebrow at him.

"Here? Are you kidding me? There is no way. There are people everywhere and Garcia will be back any minute."

Hotch pushed the door so that it was only slightly ajar and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her gently to him before kissing her. "But you look so hot today and I can't wait until later to touch you." His hands wandered to her ass and he squeezed gently.

He kissed her again and Emily gave in to him because she wanted him just as much. Their tongues battled and she moaned into the kiss. One of Hotch's hands found its way to her boob and he quickly unbuttoned a few more buttons on her shirt so he could feel her skin. He kissed along her neck and to the top of her boobs. His touch was like fire on her soft skin.

"Your skin tastes so good." He whispered in her ear. "Let me leave a mark."

Emily moaned. "Please leave a mark on me."

Hotch started to suck and gently bite at the skin at the top of her boob. "Fuck that is turning me on." Emily groaned as she felt her body start to grind on his.

"I'm coming over to your place tonight so don't make any plans." Hotch said as he admired his handy work. A dark red circle was forming on her pale skin. "That is sexy." He said with a smirk, rubbing his thumb across it. Emily grabbed his face and kissed him hard. She was so turned on she felt like locking them in Garcia's office and fucking his brains out.

Unfortunately they heard the quick, familiar footsteps of Garcia rushing down the hall. The two agents separated and Emily sat back down in her chair, not facing the door so that she could give herself a little extra time to recover.

"Sorry I took so long." Garcia said slightly out of breath. "Here you go sir." She added handing him the file.

"Thank you Garcia. I'll leave you two." Hotch said before disappearing out of the office, as if nothing happened. Emily envied his poker face and ability to snap back into boss mode.

Garcia sighed. "I dodged a bullet. I could not find that file for the life of me." She laughed. "Did you miss me?" She teased.

"Yeah of course I did." Emily lied as she turned to Garcia for the first time.

Garcia looked at Emily's appearance for a few seconds before deciding to comment on it. "Are you trying to get a raise?" She asked with a smirk.

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked. Garcia eyed her shirt and Emily realized that she had forgotten to rebutton it. "Shit. Um, no it's just a little warm here." She replied lamely as she felt her heart rate increase. She looked down at her shirt to button it again and saw that the mark Hotch left on her was perfectly visible to Garcia. She looked up at Garcia to see the smirk still present and an eyebrow raised at her.

"That's from a one night stand." Emily lied, trying to play it off. "I thought I told you about that guy who asked for my number at the bar, you know the last time we were out."

"You had a one night stand?" Garcia asked, half believing her and half thinking it was bullshit.

"Yeah I gave him my number and he texted me one night and asked me out but I didn't want to go out so I invited him over. We watched half a movie and had sex. He was gone when I woke up the next morning thankfully. It was fun actually. I've been tempted to contact him again." Emily said quickly.

"Sounds out of character for you but as long as you had fun." Garcia said as she watched Emily stand up and back away towards the door.

"Yeah well I just decided to live a little." Emily explained with a forced laugh.

"Hey that's cool. Just be careful." Garcia replied.

"Don't worry, I always am." Emily stated before leaving Garcia's office. Hotch was the one who wasn't careful.

Emily walked right into Hotch's office and thankfully he was alone. She pushed the door closed behind her and pulled her shirt to the side to reveal the mark he had left. "Really?" She asked, slightly annoyed.

"What? You said I could leave a mark on you." Hotch replied.

"Yeah but not front and center. My shirt hardly covers it and Garcia saw it so I had to tell her I had a one night stand and I'm pretty sure she knew it was bullshit." Emily said quickly.

Hotch got up and walked towards the flustered woman. He got behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry." He whispered as he kissed her neck and listened to her sigh contently. "I'll make it up to you tonight. I promise."

Emily chuckled. "Yeah you better. And you better start being more responsible or we are going to get caught." She stated, turning in his arms. "And I think both of us are having to much fun for this to end."

Hotch kissed her. "You're right. You're always right." He said with a laugh.

"I know." Emily responded with a grin plastered on her face. "Enough to drive anyone crazy." She kissed him one last time before they separated. "I'll see you tonight." She said before leaving his office.

Emily wanted to lay low for the rest of the day but of course the news that she had a one-night stand had somehow travelled to Morgan and he pelted her with questions all afternoon. But she was able to come up with a more believable story so that was beneficial. Anything to cover her and Hotch's tracks was welcomed.


	3. Chapter 3

That evening Hotch got home at a reasonable time. He wasn't early by any means but when he walked into his house Haley and Jack were in the middle of eating supper. Jack got excited when he saw his father and much to Haley's annoyance he was not interested in eating anymore.

Hotch walked over to him and picked him up. "Hey little man." He said, placing a kiss on the top of his head.

"He was in the middle of eating." Haley stated even though that was easy to see.

"I know I'm sorry. That wasn't very good timing." Hotch replied as he got some food for himself and joined his wife at the table. He put Jack back in his highchair and sat down next to his wife. He kissed her briefly before leaning back in his chair and began eating.

"How was your day? You're home early." Haley said.

"It was a really good day. I got a lot of work done." Hotch replied. "How was your day?"

"It was fine. My boss was in a bad mood though so that was a bummer."

"When is that man ever in a good mood?" Hotch said with a chuckle that made Haley smile for the first time since he got home.

"That's true." Haley said with a laugh. "Miserable man."

Hotch looked at Jack, who was now finished eating and was starting to rub his eyes. "I'll take care of Jack tonight and you can relax." Hotch said getting a cloth and cleaning off Jack's face. Haley agreed.

Hotch picked up Jack from the high chair again and walked out of the kitchen. "Don't do the dishes, I'll do them when I get back." Hotch said over his shoulder. Haley smiled and went to the living room to lie down on the couch.

Hotch gave Jack a quick bath and read him a few stories before Jack quickly fell asleep. Hotch was anxious to get to Emily's so he texted her and said he would be over in 20 minutes. He went downstairs to see his wife half asleep on the couch.

He walked over to her and kneeled on the ground in front of her. He kissed the top of her head and she smiled. "Jack is sound asleep."

"Thank you. Want to lie down with me?" She asked.

"I would love nothing more but I need to run to the office and get a file I forgot." He lied.

"Aaron, are you kidding?" Haley said in disbelief as she sat up. She looked at the clock. "It's almost eight."

"I know. I'm sorry. I won't be long. I promise."

Haley sighed. "You work so much. Too much."

"I'll be back in no time." Hotch reassured as he tried to make eye contact with his wife. Hotch went to kiss her and she moved slightly and dodged it.

"Just go Aaron." Haley said quietly. She looked at him briefly, and he could see how tried and disappointed she was. She got up and walked to the kitchen to do the dishes that he had forgotten to do. Hotch got up and left without saying another word. He got in the car and drove to Emily's apartment quickly.

Sometimes he felt bad about what he was doing but then again if he really felt bad then he would stop having an affair. He loved Haley with all his heart but Emily was so enticing and new. He was addicted to her. Emily was up for anything and her allure and seductive ways were just shy of magical. Emily was the opposite of Haley.

When Hotch got to Emily's door it was open but closed to so that he could just walk in. Hotch hated when she left her door open because he knew it was dangerous but she kept doing it. He opened the door quietly and saw that Emily was in the kitchen back on to him.

He closed the door quietly and walked over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her body to his. She gasped and Hotch could feel her body tense before she realized it was him and then she relaxed again.

"You shouldn't leave your door open." Hotch said simply. Emily shivered against him. Tingles ran through her body and her heart was beating fast from being scared. She took a deep breath and inhaled his cologne and sighed contently.

Hotch's hand moved from her waist to her toned stomach and held her flush against him as the other hand stroked her hip and thigh. Emily moved her hips ever so slightly so that her ass moved against him lightly.

"Teasing me already?" He asked with a breathy laugh that sent a wave of heat through Emily's body. Hotch's hand ghosted over her boobs and he felt that she wasn't wearing a bra and he growled in her ear.

Emily's hips moved more forcibly against his and she smiled as she felt him get harder. Hotch's hands went back to her hips much to Emily's disappointment.

"Touch me." She said in a husky voice. Instead Hotch pushed her away. She turned to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him. His tongue battled hers as she ran her hands through his soft hair.

He pulled away from her and looked into her lust filled eyes. "Please touch me." She begged. Hotch could feel her breath on his face as she begged him. Finally he reached for her shirt and pulled it over her head and threw it aside. His eyes landed on the red mark he had made on the top of her boob and he smiled. He kissed it as his hands roughly grabbed her boobs. He bit at her soft skin and heard her moan and lean into his touch.

Emily unbuttoned his shirt the best she could with Hotch teasing her. "You should really get a shirt without any buttons." She said in frustration. Hotch responded by taking a painfully hard nipple into his mouth and sucking harshly. Emily gasped and felt her body press against his in response.

She pushed his shirt off his shoulders and threw it across the room in victory. She made quick work of his stiff leather belt and threw that across the room too, smiling when she heard it clank on the floor in the distance. Hotch had moved his attention to her leggings and was feeling her ass through the thin material. He groaned softly in her ear. "You are killing me." He whispered as he felt that she wasn't wearing any underwear either.

He pushed her pants off her hips and they fell to the ground where Emily stepped out of them and kicked them aside. His hand went to her clit almost immediately much to Emily delight and a moan escaped her lips. "Yes." She sighed, closing her eyes and leaning back on the counter so that he could get a good angle.

His finger circled her clit lightly until Emily's body grinded on his hand harder. Her moans became breathy pants as Hotch continued to play with her. He pulled his hand away from her and she whimpered. "I need you." She said as her hand slowly made its way to her clit. Hotch took off his pants and boxers quickly as he watched her play with herself. "How do you want me?" She asked.

"Get on the counter and spread your legs for me." Hotch demanded in his boss voice, making Emily's legs feel like Jello. She got on the counter and Hotch positioned himself in front of her quickly. He teased her pussy with the tip of his dick. He ran it over her a few times before entering her slightly and then pulling out of her again.

Emily squirmed above him and tried to push him deeper inside of her. "More." She begged as she looked into Hotch's eyes. Hotch kept her gaze and he pushed into her all the way. Emily's breath caught in her throat as she felt herself stretch around him. "Oh god." She moaned through gritted teeth.

Hotch began moving at a slow pace because he wanted to hear her beg for it.

Emily leaned back on her elbows as she felt every inch of him go in and out of her body. She felt like she was on cloud nine as her body was filled with every slow and deep thrust.

"God, that feels amazing." She moaned as she gazed into Hotch's eyes. She could feel her release building slowly but she wanted it now. "Faster." She demanded in a breathy moan.

Hotch caught her gaze again and smirked as he continued his slow pace. Emily couldn't help as a smile graced her face. A choked out yet effortless laugh escaped her lips. "Fuck me faster." She demanded with a little more power behind her voice.

Hotch thrusted into her fast and stayed deep inside her. Emily's head fell back as she all but squealed in surprise and delight. "Fuck yes." She moaned as her body tensed at the welcomed intrusion.

Hotch started a fast pace, each thrust going as deep as possible. Emily arched her back and Hotch played with one of her boobs as she leaned into his touch. Emily's heavy lidded eyes met Hotch's eyes as she felt her orgasm get close. Hotch felt her tighten around him and knew she was close.

"Touch me." Emily panted as she massaged her boobs. Hotch's hand moved down her body to her clit and started to play with it. "Oh my god Hotch!" She gasped as pleasure built in her body. She closed her eyes tightly as she let her orgasm coarse through her body, opening her mouth but only a slight moan managing to escape her lips.

Hotch felt her pussy tighten around him and watched as her body twitched as she came. Hotch groaned at the sight of her. She looked absolutely perfect and feeling her tighten around him was almost too much for him.

When Emily's orgasm slowed she smiled at him. He kissed her quickly before pulling out of her. He helped her off the counter and took her hand and led her to the couch. Emily got on all fours and smirked at him over her shoulder. Hotch immediately positioned himself behind her and thrusted into her. Emily's body jerked forward at the force. Emily smiled as a moan was forced from her. "It's so fucking good every time."

Hotch silently agreed as he increased his pace. His hands tightened on her waist as he pulled her harder onto his dick. His eyes squinted shut, as he got lost in the feeling of her. "You feel so good." He moaned. Emily responded by meeting him for each thrust. Hotch moved so that he was just hovering over her back so he could grab one of her boobs.

Emily's second orgasm was building slowly but she needed more and she had a feeling that Hotch was holding back. "Pull my hair." She demanded and Hotch groaned in her ear.

Hotch got up and grabbed a fistful of her hair and pulled on it until her back was against his chest. He wrapped an arm across her chest as he continued to thrust into her as hard as he could. Emily was so close to him that her loud moans filled his ears and he couldn't hear anything else and he loved it. Her strained moans as he pulled on her hair and her breathy curses and pants as he fucked her was all he needed.

"Fuck me, Hotch." She begged as he continued to do just that. Hotch pinched her nipple as she closed her eyes and let the pleasure take over. She came with a scream and her body tensed against Hotch's. "God dammit!" She screamed.

Hotch stayed deep inside her as her pussy clenched around him almost painfully. Her body leaned against his for support as she came down from her high. Hotch let go of her hair and her chest and she fell forward, barely catching herself on the side of the couch.

Hotch moved away from her and sat down on the couch next to her. He smiled at her when he saw she was still trying to catch her breath. "Hey." He said before kissing her passionately.

Emily climbed over him and positioned herself above him. She broke the kiss and slowly lowered herself onto Hotch's dick. Hotch's hands formed fists and he stared at the celling as the feeling of her warm heat was becoming too much to handle.

Emily worked herself up and down slowly, wanting the feeling to last as long as possible. "That's so good." She groaned as her hands made their way to her boobs. She tweaked her nipples causing herself to moan at the spark of pain.

She stayed still with him deep inside her and reveled in how full she felt. She started grinding on him and Hotch's hands immediately went to her hips. "Fuck!" He cried out. Emily smiled down at him as he struggled to keep his control. She loved it when she could get him to cry out in pleasure.

Hotch pushed on Emily's hips and helped her grind on him faster. Emily gasped at the sensation and put her hands on his chest for support.

"I'm gonna cum soon." Hotch strained as he felt Emily tighten around him in response. He knew she was close too so his hand found its way to her clit.

"Oh fuck!" She cried out. She really felt like she was about to pass out as she teetered on the edge of her orgasm.

Hotch looked up at her. She looked amazing. Eyes closed, face scrunched up in pleasure, messy hair, a slight pink blush across her face, her hands against his chest, and her short nails digging into his skin. Most importantly her boobs were pressed together right in front of his face.

"I'm so fucking close!" Emily moaned loudly. "Faster."

Both of Hotch's hands went back to her hips as he pushed and pulled her as fast as he could. Emily finally fell apart for the third time. Her arms gave way and she fell onto Hotch's chest as she came. Her moans filling his ear and her body tightening him was too much for him and he finally gave way to pleasure. He came deep inside her over and over as his body tensed. "Fuck me." He groaned.

Heavy breathing filled the room as they came down from their highs. Emily finally pushed herself off of his chest and sat up. A tired smile graced her face and Hotch returned one.

Emily got off him and went to the kitchen to fetch his clothes. "Thanks." He said when she came back to him with his clothes. She relaxed on the couch as Hotch put his clothes back on. Hotch locked eyes with her. "You look sexy." He commented and she smiled.

"You think?" She said, raising an eyebrow at him. He nodded in response. She spread her leg and her hand played with her clit briefly before her fingers dipped into her still wet pussy.

Hotch growled at her. "You are the biggest tease." Emily smirked at him before a soft moan escaped her lips. "You are unsustainable. You'll never get enough, will you?"

Emily kneeled on the couch in front of him and kissed him. "Never." She said against his lips before she deepened the kiss. "You have to go." She whispered when the kiss ended.

Hotch looked at his watch, he had been there for just over a half hour. "Yeah I should go home." He stated as he went to put his jacket on.

Emily got off the couch and went over to the table by the front door and opened a drawer to reveal a few file folders. She pulled out three at random and held them up in front of her. "Which is the lucky one tonight? Besides me of course." She said with a smirk. Hotch laughed and picked the middle one, taking it and kissing her one last time.

"Tonight was great." He said with a smile as he opened the door.

"Isn't it always?" Emily responded, not really a question and Hotch knew that. She leaned on the door, still naked and watched as Hotch left. She smiled before closing the door, redressing, getting a snack and settling on the couch again to watch some TV before bed.

Meanwhile Hotch got in his car and drove back to his house. When he got home Haley was asleep on the couch. He went upstairs and checked on Jack, who was still fast asleep. He went back down to the living room and woke up Haley gently.

"Go up to bed and go to sleep." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

"I didn't hear you come in." She said in a sleepy voice.

"I just got back. I'm going to look over this file a few times and then go to bed too."

"Okay." She said as she yawned. "I love you."

"I love you too." Hotch replied, kissing her before she got up and went upstairs to their room.

Once she was upstairs Hotch sat at the kitchen table and opened the file folder that of course was not real and took out his phone to browse the web until enough time went by and he could go up to bed.

 **AN: I'm taking a casual approach to this story, meaning I don't have a lot written and I'm open to more suggestions. I have one more chapter written so far so I'll post that this weekend. I hope everyone liked this chapter, and yes I know affairs are bad but this is a story and I like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

Emily woke up the next morning still on the couch. She looked at the clock and was thankful she had enough time to get a shower and get ready for work at a slower pace. She turned off the TV and slowly got up from the couch. Her body was stiff and her muscles were sore as she stretched. She put on some coffee before getting a quick shower.

By the time she was finished her shower the coffee was done and she made herself some breakfast before getting dressed and going to work.

When she arrived she met JJ on the way. "Good morning." She greeted.

"Morning Em. You look nice today." JJ replied.

"Thank you, so do you." Emily responded as they walked through the big glass doors.

The two went to Emily's desk where Morgan and Reid were chatting and drinking some coffee. The four of them chatted about nothing in particular but were all enjoying a casual conversation until JJ looked at her watch.

"I should go to my office. I'm expecting some information about a case we might help out with." She stated as she started to walk away.

"Fingers crossed its local." Morgan said.

"Is it ever?" JJ replied over her shoulder causing Emily to giggle. Of course it wasn't local, unfortunately it never was.

The rest of the day was quiet for the team, quiet before the storm. JJ spent the day walking from her office to Hotch's to discuss the upcoming case and to iron out the travel information.

Hotch texted Emily mid-afternoon and told her to come to his office. Emily grabbed a file and pretended like she needed advice from Hotch. She walked up the catwalk and knocked on the door and waited for the "Come in." that always followed.

She opened the door and closed it behind her. Hotch walked around his desk and pulled her into a kiss. Emily moaned at the unexpected intensity. "Miss me?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye.

"I couldn't stop thinking about you last night when I got home. You were so sexy." He said in a low voice as he pulled her body to his. "The sounds of you moaning in my ear was enough to get me off again late last night." His hands wandered to her ass and he grabbed onto her tightly.

"I'll have to keep that in mind." Emily said with a husky laugh. "You tired me out last night. I fell asleep on the couch."

Emily kissed him again, running her hands in his hair as their tongues battled. When they parted Hotch stepped away from her slightly much to Emily's disappointment.

"I wanted to tell you that the team is going to be taking on a case out of town. And it looks like a complicated case so we might be there a while." Hotch explained.

Emily felt heat start to rise in her body. A big smile took over her face as she looked at Hotch. Excitement started to build in her body as she thought about uninterrupted nights with Hotch where they didn't have to rush or be on edge and they could just enjoy each other.

"That sounds great." She said as she stepped close to Hotch again, her hand running over his covered dick slowly. Hotch returned her smile.

"JJ booked the hotel rooms and you and I have rooms next to each other and the rest of the team are down the hall a little."

"That sounds amazing." She said before kissing him again, pulling at his belt. "I love when things work out."

Hotch held her hand in place. "As much as I want to we can't right now. JJ will be back any minute to go over a few things before we call the team in for a meeting."

Emily frowned and unzipped her pants despite Hotch's protests. "You can't send me back out there like this." She pouted, taking Hotch's hand and making him feel how wet she was.

"We can't Emily." Hotch said in his boss voice, trying to be stern but Emily melted at the sound of that voice. Hotch's hand didn't move away when she let go of his wrist. Instead he moved her underwear aside and played with her clit. Emily moaned quietly and bit her lip.

"Come on, JJ won't come back yet. It'll be quick." Emily reasoned.

Hotch laughed quietly. "Is that how I sound when I try and get you to agree to something like this?"

Emily nodded her head quickly. "Yes. Every time." Emily kissed him, not wanting him to say another word. Although she was pretty confident he wouldn't deny her. Her thought was confirmed when he guided her to sit on one of the oversized chairs in his office and kneeled before her. He pulled one leg of her pants off and let them hang off her other leg, not bothering to take them off completely. He pushed her legs apart and saw how ready she was. He looked up at her briefly, seeing her lust filled eyes and pupils dilated.

Hotch turned his attention to his fingers and her practically dripping pussy. "The thought of us alone in a hotel room got you this excited?" He asked as he continued to play with her.

Emily hummed her response as her hips moved against his hand. Knowing time was not in their favor Hotch didn't tease her as much as he usually did. He put his finger into her pussy easily. "Feel how easy that was?" Hotch whispered. "You drive me crazy Emily."

Emily tried to keep her moans quiet and under control but when he added another finger in her she moaned loudly.

"Shh shh shh." Hotch said with a sly smile. "Wouldn't want anyone to hear you."

Emily huffed and bit her lip to stifle another moan. Hotch's hand went faster. "Eyes on me." He demanded. When Emily's heavy lidded eyes met his eyes she watched as he slowly lowered his head to her core. Her eyes widened and she bit her lip in preparation to try her hardest to keep quiet.

He sucked on her clit."Fuck!" She moaned loudly before covering her mouth with her hand quickly, eyes wide with fear.

"Relax." Hotch said with a breathy laugh. "It just sounded like you were yelling at me." He lowered his head again and continued torturing her. Emily's hands went to her boobs, holding them tightly through her blouse.

They had never attempted anything like this in the middle of the day before. It was highly dangerous and stupid but Emily couldn't help it. She thought she was doing a pretty good job at keeping quiet considering how much Hotch was teasing her.

Hotch tongue dipped into her pussy causing Emily to gasp and he body to tense. His fingers played with her clit as his tongue went in and out of her quickly. She tasted so good, she always did. Hotch would go down on her all day if he could. In a few days he would be able to and he could hardly wait.

"Please." Emily begged, pulling Hotch from his thoughts. "More. I'm so close." Hotch sucked on her clit a little harder and pushed his fingers deep inside her again.

Emily's eyes rolled back into her head as she chocked out a moan as pleasure went through her body quickly. Hotch watched as she tried harder than she had ever tried to be quiet. She wasn't doing a great job but he wouldn't tell her that. He watched her face scrunch up and her body contract around his fingers.

Hotch watched as her eyes were still closed tightly and her chest rose and fell quickly as she tried to catch her breath. He removed his fingers and stood up to walk towards the window. He peeked through the blinds and was satisfied that no one was around the door and it didn't look like anyone had heard them.

When he turned back to Emily she was zipping up her pants again. He walked over to her and kissed her. "That was so risky." Hotch said with a laugh. "I thought you said we should be more careful." He mocked, using her words against her.

Emily rolled her eyes with a smile. "Yeah, yeah." She played off. Hotch kissed down her neck and pulled her body close to his again. "You take such good care of me." She hummed. She could feel Hotch's erection against her thigh. Her hand drifted to it but Hotch pulled away slightly. "We don't have time but you owe me." He said with a husky laugh before kissing her one last time.

When they separated Emily took a second to make sure her appearance was still professional. Hotch checked the time. "Meeting will be called in ten minutes. You should go back out there." Hotch said.

Emily agreed and stood up and straightened out her clothes one last time. "See you in ten." She said before opening the door and leaving his office.

When she got to her desk she looked up at Hotch's door and watched JJ knock and enter the office. Her face flushed pink and she let out a sigh, that was pretty close. She looked at the clock and saw that she had been gone for 15 minutes, which thankfully wasn't suspicious to anyone.

"Can I refill your coffee?" Morgan asked as he approached her desk.

"You are too perfect." She replied while handing him her empty cup.

As he walked off Emily and Reid started chatting and when Morgan returned she thanked him and he joined the conversation. A few minutes later JJ called them to a meeting in the boardroom. The three filed in after her and saw that Hotch and Rossi were already in the room.

Seconds after they all settled in Garcia rushed into the room with an armful of files and papers. "Buckle up my superheroes, this one is a doozy." She explained as she handed out the files to the team members.

The meeting was confusing and complicated, which was the usual. But the team went over the case, worked out some details, tried to come up with some key points for the profile, and Morgan and JJ came up with good ideas for starting points. The team worked so well together that sometimes it scared Emily. If anyone found out about the affair then the strength of the team would be compromised or even ruined.

"So Monday morning we meet at the airport bright and early." JJ said at the end of the meeting as she dismissed the rest of the team.

"See you all then." Hotch commented.

The team bid their goodbyes as they went back to their desks to collect their things. Emily took her time and said goodbye as each of her friends left for the weekend. Once everyone was gone she went into Hotch's office to work out a plan for the weekend.

"So will I be seeing you this weekend?" Emily asked when she was in Hotch's office.

Hotch hesitated. "Probably not." He started, trying to ignore the disappointed look on Emily's face. "Last night Haley wasn't very happy about me leaving and I don't think she will be happy about us leaving town again. So I think I should spend the weekend with Jack and Haley before I tell her we are going out of town again."

"That's a good idea." Emily said as she sat down on the edge of his desk. "Calm before the storm."

"Yeah unfortunately." Hotch said with a small laugh, standing up from his chair and leaning on the opposite side of the desk. "She is going to be so mad that we are going out of town again."

"You can't help that though. It's part of the job." Emily reasoned, sliding across the desk to where Hotch was standing.

"I know believe me, but that won't stop the fight." Hotch explained.

Emily kissed him. "I'll make you feel better." She assured as she ran her hands down his chest slowly and rested them on his belt. One hand went to the back of his neck and she pulled his face to hers to kiss him passionately. Hotch stepped close to her, forcing her legs apart, getting closer to her body.

Hotch smiled down on her. "I know you will." He said kissing her again. "As soon as we get to the hotel. But I should get home before Haley gets too mad."

"Yeah you should go." Emily said getting up and walking towards the door. "I will see you Monday morning bright and early."

"See you then." Hotch said as he watched her leave. He could hardly wait for the connected hotel rooms and long nights of uninterrupted pleasure. Emily made the long trips away from home much more tolerable.

Hotch gathered his things and left his office to go home to his wife and child. He was looking forward to relaxing with them all weekend.

When he got home Haley was happy to see him and was in the middle of making supper for them. Hotch kissed the top of her head before going to play with Jack until Haley was finished. A few minutes later Haley called them into the kitchen. Hotch picked up Jack and put him in his highchair.

"How was work?" Haley asked as she placed Jack's supper in front of him.

"It was good. Couple of meetings, lots of paperwork." Hotch replied. "Sit. Let me get everything."

Haley sat at the table next to Jack and watched as he struggled to make the spoon work in his favor. Hotch came over with two plates of food and set them on the table before sitting down. "How was your day?"

"Fine. Same old same old." Haley said dismissingly. "What are your plans for the weekend?"

"I'm going to spend it with you two." Hotch replied with a mouthful of food.

Haley shot him a look of disbelief. "Come on Aaron, when are you going to the office?"

Hotch laughed despite his wife getting more annoyed. "I'm serious Haley. I'm not going to the office this weekend. You were right when you said I worked too much last night. The office isn't going to fall apart in two days so I'm going to focus on the two of you." Hotch explained.

Haley's face lit up. "Seriously?" Hotch nodded. Haley got up from the table and went to his side to kiss him. Hotch smiled and pulled her down so that she was sitting on his lap. "I'm sorry I said that last night. I know your job is demanding but I miss you."

"I miss you too. But you were right." He kissed her again. "You're always right."

Jack laughed from his highchair before throwing his remaining food on the floor causing Haley to sigh and Hotch to laugh. Hotch kissed her cheek before saying. "I'll clean it up."

"You are too good to me." Haley responded before getting off his lap and going to get Jack. The two walked out of the kitchen and Hotch worked on picking up the food off the floor. After he finished that he decided to do the dishes and clean up a little.

When Haley went to the living room she placed Jack on the ground and placed a toy in front of him. She checked her phone quickly and was immediately thankful she left it on silent. She quickly responded to the many messages from the same number with 'He's here all weekend.'

By the time Hotch finished cleaning Jack was starting to get sleepy. Hotch kissed him goodnight before Haley took him upstairs and put him to bed. When she came back to the living room Hotch was sitting on the couch under a blanket, waiting for her with a bowl of popcorn and a movie. "Join me?" He asked.

"Every time." Haley responded as she sat down next to him and covered up. Hotch's arm draped over her as she cuddled into him. It was so natural and easy and felt so right.

Hotch stayed true to his word all weekend. He stayed out of the office and didn't even look at a single file that littered their table. Haley was so pleased at all the attention she and Jack were getting from Hotch. It felt like it had been so long since they all had quality family time together.

It was just as easy as she remembered and they all got along so well together. She felt momentarily guilty but snapped out of it. This type of weekend was not a regular occurrence. If it were only then would she feel guilty.

They spent Saturday at home, playing with Jack in the backyard, cooking supper together, and Haley and Hotch talked all day and worked on reconnecting. Sunday the three of them went shopping all afternoon. Hotch arranged a babysitter for the evening as a surprise for Haley. Haley was delighted when Hotch told her they were going out to supper alone.

The two of them were sitting at the restaurant eating supper and enjoying each other's company. Haley looked at Hotch across the table. "It's been such a good weekend." She said. Hotch looked up at her and smiled.

"Yeah it's been great. I'm sad it's almost over." Hotch replied.

"Well I've been thinking about what we can do tomorrow night after you get home from work." Hotch looked back down at his food. He almost forgot to tell her about the team going out of town.

"I can have a nice supper all cooked when you get home and then we can watch a movie and maybe we can go upstairs a little early." She hinted.

Hotch sighed. "That sounds amazing Haley." Haley smiled at him. Hotch hesitated. "But-"

Haley sighed. "Why is there always a but." Haley groaned.

"The team is leaving to go out of town tomorrow morning. The case is complicated so I don't know when we will be back. I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me before now?" Haley said, getting mad but trying to keep calm because they were in public.

"We were having such a good weekend, I didn't want to ruin it. I know I should've told you."

"I can't believe you're leaving again. You were gone two weeks ago." She huffed. "I will never understand why you didn't take the desk job you were offered last year."

"Haley, please don't bring that up again. Not here. It wouldn't have worked out. We already discussed this a hundred times." Hotch said, trying to keep his voice down.

"It would've worked Aaron." Haley said raising her voice. "Contrary to how you act, it's not just you anymore. You have Jack to think about and me. We should be important to you. More important than your job."

"You are important to me." Hotch sighed. "Can we talk about this when we get in the car? Please."

"Fine." Haley huffed.

The two finished eating in silence. Hotch paid the bill and the two left the restaurant. The car ride home was silent and the air was thick with tension.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Hotch asked carefully.

"There isn't anything to say." Haley stated. "At least nothing you haven't heard a hundred times before. You work too much. I miss you and so does Jack but there isn't anything we can do about it because you are always gone or working extra hours at the office." Haley paused. "I just want to feel like your first choice again."

Hotch didn't say anything because he knew it was true. He worked too much but his job was demanding and he would not apologize for that. He was providing for his family after all. But of course half of the time he was lying and not going to the office. Hotch didn't work a lot but not nearly as much as Haley thought he did.

They all had a lovely weekend together but none of that mattered now because he had to go out of town. Hotch was beginning to think any effort was futile at this point.

When they got home Haley went straight upstairs to bed. Hotch watched her disappear upstairs and he realized he had no desire to follow her. It was a fight that repeated every few months, when Haley would get to her breaking point and Hotch was at his breaking point with this fight. Hotch wasn't too worried because she always came around soon enough. She was his wife and she loved him, Hotch was certain of that.

An hour and a half after Haley had disappeared upstairs Hotch decided to go up to bed, he figured that Haley was probably asleep. He quietly got ready for bed and climbed into bed beside his wife and fell asleep. Haley wasn't asleep but she pretended to be so that she didn't have to face him. Or face the fact that she felt relieved that he would be gone by the time she woke up tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Hotch woke up a little earlier than necessary. As he changed into his work clothes he looked at his sleeping wife. She would calm down soon and he would soon be getting routine calls from her saying that she couldn't wait until he came home.

He finished getting dressed and went downstairs to put on the coffee and make himself some toast. He ate quickly and got his go bag and all the things he needed for the trip before quietly opening the door and leaving.

Hotch drove to the airport and didn't end up being as early as he thought. He turned on his phone for the first time all weekend and called the police chief in Richland, DC to iron out some final details and confirm when the team would be arriving. They had a seven-hour plane ride followed by a three-hour car ride to Richland. It was going be a long day.

Shortly after Hotch got off the phone the rest of the team started arriving. Rossi was the first to show up and the two chatted about the weekend. "How was your weekend?" Hotch asked.

"It was pretty good." Rossi responded. "Made a nice supper for mom and relaxed all weekend. How about yours?"

"I spent the weekend with Haley and Jack."

"I'm impressed." Rossi said, not choosing to add anything else.

"Why is everyone surprised that I spent time with my wife and son?" Hotch said, raising his voice slightly before regaining control.

"Hey, it's not my place to say." Rossi stated calmly. "It's just that you've been working a lot lately and I know things have been busy at the office, I'm certainly not blaming you for that. It's just nice to hear that you spent some time with them, especially before we left town." He explained.

"I thought it would be nice too. And it was but I waited until the last minute to tell Haley that I was going out of town and she got pretty mad."

"That's understandable."

"I know and I didn't mean to wait that long. I was just having a good with them and I knew she wouldn't be happy." Hotch reasoned. "But this will blow over. She won't be mad for long. She never is."

Rossi didn't respond because Emily and a very tired looking JJ were walking towards them. Rossi chuckled to himself but JJ heard it.

"Don't start with me." JJ said in a tone that was joking but clear that there was an air of truth to her words. "Henry was up all night so I didn't get any sleep." Emily put her hand on her friends shoulder. "I'm actually looking forward to the seven hour plane ride." She commented causing the others to laugh.

Soon Reid showed up and joined the conversation and Morgan strolled in a few minutes before they boarded the plane.

Once the plane took off and leveled in the sky Hotch started talking about the case. Hotch and Emily sat at one side of the table and Morgan and Spencer sat on the other, while JJ and Rossi sat on the couch next to the table. They had a quick meeting and discussed key points, got Garcia's input over the phone, and worked on the profile.

"By the time we get to Richland it will be around 7:00pm so we well all go straight to the hotel. I want everyone at the police station for 9:00 tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good boss." JJ said in a sleepy voice as she pushed on Rossi's side to get him to move so that she could lie down on the couch and take a nap. Rossi moved to a seat at the front of the plane and started reading a book, while Reid and Morgan opted to sit at the other table, also at the front of the plane, and play cards.

"He's gonna kick your ass." Emily commented as they stood up.

"In his dreams." Morgan fired back with a smile, knowing that she was right but to proud to admit it.

That left Hotch and Emily alone at the table. Hotch was sitting on the inside and Emily was on the outside. Hotch was still looking over the file and still in work mode so she didn't bother him. Emily gathered up all the papers that were scattered across the table and put them in a neat pile.

She settled back in her seat and Hotch's hand wandered onto her thigh and he squeezed her leg. She glanced in his direction and saw that he was on the same page as he had been ten minutes ago and she smiled.

She glanced around the plane. JJ was fast asleep and turned away from them and Rossi was chatting with Reid and Morgan while they played cards. Everyone's attention was diverted making it the perfect time to try and fool around.

Hotch's hand spread her legs apart a little further and his hands glided further up her leg to her upper thigh. Hotch looked at her and smirked. It was so difficult to resist kissing him.

Emily's hand moved to his pants. She ran her hands softly across him feeling his dick start to get hard. Hotch moved his hand to her pussy and rubbed her through her dress pants. Emily bit her lip as she felt her face flush pink. She was glad for the hum of the plane and the others talking so that she might be able to get away with quiet moans. She wasn't worried about Hotch, he could keep completely quiet but she could barely be quiet.

She massaged him harder thorough his pants. She gripped his dick the best she could and massaged the tip. She watched as Hotch closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He quietly pulled the zipper of her pants down and felt her through her underwear. She smirked at him because he knew he was pleased at how wet she was. The heightened danger of everyone being on the plane and so close to them was turning her on more than she thought it would.

Hotch's hand played with her clit and she so desperately wanted him to touch her skin. Emily slowly and as quietly as possible unbuckled his belt and pulled the zipper of his pants down. She paused before continuing and listened as Morgan, Reid, and Rossi continued to talk, and looked at JJ who was still sleeping. Her hand went under his boxers and she stroked him slowly. Hotch moved his pants down slightly so that Emily could pull his dick out and stroke him easier.

Emily's hand gripped firmly as she moved her hand agonizingly slow up and down him.

Hotch finally moved her underwear aside and slipped a finger into her quickly causing Emily to gasp, but she covered it quickly with a fake cough. She squeezed Hotch's dick tightly and ran her thumb over the tip as revenge.

Hotch's thumb found her clit again and started to torture her further. She squirmed in her seat slightly to get his fingers in the perfect place. She closed her eyes and got lost in his touches. He knew her body so well and Emily loved that. He knew exactly how to get her to come in a minute or he could tease her relentlessly for hours.

His finger went deeper and faster in out of her body. She could feel heat rise in her body as she tried to focus on stroking Hotch and staying quiet. Her breath increased as she felt her orgasm build slowly.

Emily's hand moved to the base of his dick and in one quick motion it went to the tip. She increased the speed for a few strokes and then slowed down again. She glanced at Hotch who had his eyes closed again and was focusing on maintaining a quiet breathing pattern.

Hotch retaliated by pushing another finger deep inside her, causing Emily's breath to hitch and a moan to escape her lips just as Morgan and Rossi were laughing at something Reid had said. She quickly covered her mouth and Hotch saw her face flush a deeper pink than before. He smirked in her direction and Emily rolled her eyes.

He pushed his fingers into her as deep as he could and his thumb circled her clit roughly. Emily bit her lip as she felt heat rise in her body. Hotch watched as her chest rose and fell quickly. He was impressed she was keeping very quiet. He felt her pussy contract around his fingers and watched as her hand stopped stroking him and watched her mouth fall open and her eyes roll back in her head.

Emily's breath hitched as waves of pleasure washed through her body, causing her body to twitch. She wanted nothing more than to be able to make sound to show him just how good he was making her feel but instead she kept quiet.

When she opened her eyes Hotch was watching her with a smile. She let a breathy laugh fall from her lips as her chest continued to rise and fall as she tried to catch her breath quickly.

Now it was Hotch's turn. Her hand found his dick again and she began stroking it quickly, not bothering to tease him anymore. She watched as his hands formed fists as he locked his lips closed. His breathing increased and Emily felt his dick get harder in her hands. He came in her hand and Emily watched in awe as he stayed perfectly still as he came over and over.

Hotch opened his eyes quicker than Emily reopened hers and he smiled at her. He got her a napkin to clean off her hands and he cleaned himself up quickly before rebuttoning his pants and pulling up the zipper. Emily did the same quietly.

She got up from her seat and straightened her clothes before going to the back of the plane behind the little curtain to throw away the tissues, wash her hands, and get some water.

Hotch got up a minute later, asking the others if they wanted anything before joining her behind the curtain. The back of the plane was louder as he knew he could kiss her without anyone hearing. He pushed aside the curtain and saw Emily drinking some water. She smiled at him and offered him her glass. He took it and drank some water.

He put the glass on the counter and got behind her. He smiled to himself when she molded her body to his instantly. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she moved her hair to the side so that Hotch could kiss her neck. She shivered against his touch and sighed as his warm mouth kissed the back of her neck.

"That was fun." He whispered in her ear. "But I missed hearing you scream."

Emily moaned. "I missed screaming for you." She turned in his arms and kissed him. "It was so hard not kissing you." She kissed him again. "What the hell did we just do?" She said with a laugh as if her mind finally caught up to their actions.

"Something we probably shouldn't do again." Hotch replied as he nibbled on her ear gently. Emily's eyes fluttered closed as she hummed her agreement.

"I can't wait to get to Richland." He all but growled in her ear and Emily laughed.

She looked at her watch. "Only a five and a half hour plane ride and a three hour drive and we'll be there." She reassured. "But of course the team will probably want to go out to supper and I brought this dress that you are going to go crazy for."

Hotch's hands wandered her body as she spoke. "Don't tease me tonight Prentiss." He warned but she just gave him a wicked smile before disappearing behind the curtain to rejoin the others.

When Hotch rejoined the group she was sitting next to Rossi and talking with the group. He went to sit in his original seat and prayed that soon they would be in the hotel room.

JJ stayed asleep almost the entire plane ride and each team member was able to get some sleep as well before the plane landed. When they landed and got their luggage they all walked to the two SUV's that were waiting for them. Morgan offered to drive one vehicle and Rossi offered to drive the other. Prentiss and Hotch went with Morgan and JJ and Reid went with Rossi. The team set off again. Prentiss was in the front seat with Morgan so that Hotch had enough space in the back to spread out his files.

Once they were on the road reality set in for Emily. She let out a big sigh. "I can't believe it's a three hour drive still."

Morgan snorted. "I'll drive fast for you princess, don't worry."

Emily's phone buzzed and it was JJ. 'Rossi and Reid and I are trying to make plans for supper when we get to the hotel. You three in?'

Emily smirked before speaking. "JJ wants to know if we want to go out to supper with them?" She asked.

"I'm in." Morgan replied.

"Hotch?" Emily asked without looking back at him. When he didn't answer she turned around in her seat to look at him. "Hotch, do you want to go?" She asked again and by the way Hotch glanced up at her for no more than a second told her that he had heard her the first time and she bit her lip to stifle a laugh. "Good, I'll tell JJ we're all going."

Morgan and Emily continued to talk and occasionally flirt because it was Morgan and Emily and that was something they were good at.

"I could show you a good time." Morgan stated confidently.

Emily leaned back in her seat and tilted her body towards him slightly so that she was facing him more. "I have good times." She challenged.

"I could show you a great time." Morgan said with a smirk, looking over at his partner.

Emily laughed a real genuine laugh that was like a breath of fresh air for everyone. "I have no doubt you could Morgan, but don't you think it's a bad idea to talk about this in front of our boss."

Morgan laughed. "He's fine. He can keep a secret." He glanced at her again and made sure she saw his eyes look over her body. "You on the other hand, won't be able to stop talking about me."

Emily hummed a laugh. "You tease." She said with a smile and Morgan returned one. "How do you know you won't be the one who can't stop talking about me?" She challenged.

"Oh I know you'll be the only thing I talk about. That's not up for debate." He said as he briefly watched Emily "adjust" her shirt and pull it down slightly. His eyes flashed back to the road before looking back at her and seeing her wicked grin. "Yeah, I'm the tease." He laughed, his voice thick with sarcasm.

Emily laughed as she felt her phone buzz. It was a message from Hotch that read. 'Enough.' Her lips curled into a smile as she tried but failed to stop herself from laughing, although it sounded more like a satisfied moan.

The rest of the car ride was slightly more professional. They listened to the radio and sang along, and talked about random things.

When they passed the Welcome to Richland sign Emily looked at the clock and had to give Morgan some credit, they got there a half hour earlier than expected.

Once they parked in the hotel's parking lot Emily raised her hand and caressed his face. "Thank you for driving fast for me." She said in an exaggerated and smooth, husky voice. Hotch glanced up at them again as he tried to keep himself under control.

"Anytime princess." He said with a smile. They got out of the car and as they were taking the suitcases out of the back the other SUV pulled up next to them. They all walked into the hotel together and checked in.

"Ok meet at the hotel bar in 20." JJ said as they got off the elevator and all went to their separate rooms. Emily walked into her hotel room and no more than five seconds later there was a knock on her adjoining room door. She walked over to the door and opened it slowly.

Hotch immediately crashed his lips to hers. "You little tease." He said against her lips as his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Emily laughed against his lips and it quickly turned into a moan as Hotch's tongue wrestled with hers. Her hands went into his hair and the back of his neck. When they separated she saw his eyes were filled with lust.

"I wasn't teasing you sir." She said innocently, pressing her body against his. He growled in her ear and kissed her neck. She moaned and almost allowed herself to get lost in his touch but they had to go meet the team. "I need to get ready." Hotch made no attempt to move and gripped her waist tighter. He sucked on her skin and breathed in her ear. "Come on, Hotch we have to go." She moaned.

Reluctantly he moved away from her because she knew he was right. He went and led down on her bed and put his arms above his head and crossed his ankles. Emily raised an eyebrow at him. "Comfortable?"

"Yes actually." Hotch replied with a grin. "Go ahead and get ready."

Emily let out a breathy laugh and opened her suitcase. "Fine but don't accuse me of teasing you." She got the dress out of her suitcase and laid it on the bed. It wasn't fancy but it was tight and that's all that mattered. She removed her shirt and her pants quickly followed. She looked at Hotch as her hand reached behind her and unclasped her bra. Hotch raised an eyebrow at her. Her bra dropped to the floor and she turned her attention to the dress. She unzipped it and stepped into it.

It was a tight black cap sleeve dress that fell just above her knees. "Help me zip it up." She said even though they both knew she was capable of doing it herself. He got off the bed and helped her with the zipper, only placing a kiss on her shoulder before stepping away from her again. She touched up her makeup, put on some heels, and then it was time to meet the team.

Emily got a drink at the bar before going to the table where the rest of the team was. "Woah, Em you look like a bombshell." Morgan said when he caught a glimpse of her.

"Keep the compliments and the drinks coming and let's see how far it'll get you." Emily smiled over the rim of her glass. The rest of the team laughed, except Hotch, as the two clinked their glasses together.

The team ordered their drinks and food and talked causally throughout the meal. It was nice just spending time with them. Not focusing or stressing over work. It was calm before the storm.

Hotch was the first to finish eating and he excused himself by saying he still had a few phone calls to make. Emily stayed behind because she didn't want anything to be suspicious. Finally JJ said that she was still tired so she excused herself and Emily did too.

The two women went up to their rooms together. "See you in the morning." JJ said with a yawn.

"See you then." Emily said, bidding her friend goodbye as they walked opposite ways. JJ would get a nice relaxing night's sleep but Emily wouldn't and she wasn't about to complain about it.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but the last month of the semester was extremely busy and I had no time for anything. Anyway, I hope this was worth the wait. Enjoy! :D**

Emily opened her hotel room door and was a little shocked that Hotch wasn't in her room waiting. She took her time taking off her shoes and putting her bag away before going to the adjoining door and leaning on the doorframe and crossing her arms, presenting herself. Hotch was sitting on the edge of his bed looking at her.

"Took you long enough." Hotch growled as he stood up and wrapped his arm around her waist. He kissed her so intensely that it took Emily's breath away. His tongue battled with hers and his hands roamed her body desperately.

When they parted Emily gasped for air and it quickly turned into a moan as Hotch sucked on her neck harshly. A wave of desire flowed through her body and her hand ran through his hair and held him in place.

Hotch's hand found the little zipper of her dress and pulled it down before forcibly pulling her dress from her body. He tore her thong from her body, ripping it. His roughness excited her to no end. He picked her up and dropped her on his bed where she lay naked before him.

Hotch felt like he had no control. She had teased him all day and made this moment feel like it would never come. He felt like a teenager. Emily sat up and captured his lips as she fumbled with the top buttons before getting frustrated and ripping it open, causing buttons to fly. She pushed it off his shoulders and crashed her lips to his again. He pushed her back and got on top of her. She held his face and kept him in place as her lungs burned for air.

Her heavy breathing matched his as she reached for his belt and undid it, throwing it carelessly across the room. Her hand massaged him briefly before she undid his pants and zipper.

Hotch stood up and took off his pants and boxers. Emily's hand quickly went to her dripping pussy and played with her clit roughly as she tried to give herself some relief. "I need you." She begged as he climbed back on the bed. He kneeled before her and locked eyes with her as he finally thrusted into her all at once.

"God yes!" She cried as her back arched off the bed and her head slammed into the pillows. Hotch held onto her shoulders so he could pound into her as hard as he could. Emily's pleasure was so intense that she barely made any sounds and she could barely breathe. She was definitely going to relentlessly tease him more often.

Hotch watched Emily's boobs bounce in front of him and watched as her head thrashed from side to side as she cursed like a sailor. He felt himself smirk as he watched the woman below him get lost in pleasure and rendered unable to speak or keep her eyes open or to do anything but take it. He wanted to leave his marks all over her soft pale skin. He leaned down and caught a nipple in his mouth and sucked harshly. Emily gasped and dragged her short nails across his back. "Keep fucking me." She begged as she wrapped her legs around him and dug her heels into his ass to get him as deep as possible.

Hotch latched onto the skin next to her nipple and bit and sucked it. Emily's fingers dug in his shoulders and her cries of pleasure were right in his ear, driving him crazy. "You fuck me so good." She moaned as she tried to meet him for each thrust. She felt her orgasm build quickly as she let Hotch use her body for pleasure.

Hotch moved his head to nuzzle her neck and nibble on her ear. His tongue soothed it as he panted in her ear. "Come for me." He demanded and he felt her pussy tighten around him in response. Hotch sucked on her neck, just below her ear and left a second mark on her.

Emily felt her head spinning as her orgasm finally hit her. "Oh god, Hotch!" She cried as her arms wrapped around him tightly and her body arched into him. Her eyes fluttered closed as her body tensed as she came undone under him. Pleasure flowed through every vein of her body as she felt Hotch continue his relentless pace.

Hotch continued to suck and bite at her neck. "Feel me tighten around your dick?" She panted and Hotch moaned his response. She felt like she was floating and struggled to catch her breath. If she was ever going to pass out from an orgasm, this would be the one. "Goddamn!" She cried as Hotch thrusted deeper into her causing her eyes to roll back and her toes to curl.

Emily's cries and her body tightening around him was too much and Hotch came deep inside her with a series of loud groans. His hot breath danced in Emily's ear as she listened to him and felt him cum over and over.

All to quickly Hotch rolled off of her and laid next to her, his chest rising and falling like Emily's as they tried to catch their breath.

"God, I'm going to tease you more often if that's what I get in return." She said with a satisfied moan.

"I feel like I hurt you." Hotch said, immediately concerned.

"The opposite." Emily reassured, locking eyes with him.

"I don't know what came over me." Hotch laughed as he ran his hands over his face and into his hair. "I felt like a teenager. I had no control at all. And I didn't even get to tease you back."

Emily got off the bed and started picking up their clothes off the ground. She glanced in the floor length mirror and saw the red mark on her chest. "Much better placement this time." She praised as her fingers touched it, knowing that most of her shirts would hide it. She tilted her head and her hair moved to reveal another mark on her neck. "Hotch!" She said with a laugh, knowing that no shirt would cover that one. "Are you kidding me?" She threw his pants at him and Hotch just shrugged his shoulders as he ran a hand through his hair.

He got up from the bed and put on his boxers again before walking up behind her. "You look so sexy with those hickeys. I want to mark you more." Hotch whispered in her ear.

Emily hummed her response as her body molded to his. "Not on my neck." She warned, making eye contact with him in the mirror so he knew she was serious. Hotch just gave her a wicked smile and moved away from her.

"Lie down." He stated as he pulled on her hand slightly. She followed him and lid down on the bed with her head on the pillows.

Hotch lid down next to her and kissed her, slower this time. His lips moved with hers in perfect timing. "This is better." He said when they separated, happy that he had got some control back.

"Just as good." Emily countered before kissing him again, already craving his touch. Hotch's fingertips caressed her side, slowly and lightly following the dip of her waist and the curve of her hip. Emily's hand rested on his chest as she allowed herself to get lost in his touch.

Hotch moved so that he was above her again, instead of next to her. He looked into her eyes and her pupils were dilated and he was sure his were too. "I'm going to tease you until you are begging me to stop." He said in his boss voice.

Emily smiled. "Make me." She challenged as she felt her body respond to his voice and his words.

Hotch grinned before getting off her again and started looking for something. Emily watched him and knew what he was looking for immediately. When he couldn't find his she motioned to her bag. "Outside pocket." She stated.

Hotch went over to her bag and pulled out her handcuffs. He loved that she was up for anything even this, when he knew that she got extremely frustrated when she was restrained.

Emily waited as he cuffed her hands and tied them to the headboard with his tie. She kissed his neck and cheek as he finished tying it. He pulled away from her and she was already annoyed that she was restrained. "You know how much I hate this." She huffed.

"You teased me all day and made me lose control." He paused and looked at her naked body and her cute, pouty face. "Now it's your turn."

He kissed her gently, teasingly and when she tried to deepen the kiss he pulled away and kissed her cheek. His lips went along her jawline and up to her ear. Emily turned her head to the side automatically and Hotch licked the shell of her ear causing her to sigh. His breath danced in her ear as he nibbled her ear lobe, slowly driving her crazy.

Hotch moved back to her neck and placed open mouthed kisses along the smooth skin. He licked along her pulse point and Emily gasped and squirmed underneath him. It was unbelievably frustrating to not be able to touch him or guide him to where she wanted him to go.

"Your skin tastes so good." He moaned against her, his breath cooling her damp skin. He sucked on her pulse point and Emily knew he would probably leave another mark but she already didn't give a shit. Her body grinded into his as she practically purred in his ear.

When he was satisfied he pulled away and moved his attention past her collarbone and to the side of her boob. His tongue licked along the side and then under her boob causing tingles to go through Emily's body. He glanced at her quickly and caught her as she bit her lip. His hand moved to massage her other boob gently, his fingers ghosting over her nipple gently. He pulled away slightly again moving to her nipple. His tongue flicked over the stiff peak and Emily moaned. He did the same to the other and Emily moaned again and pulled ever so slightly on her restraints.

"Are you wet?" Hotch asked with a smirk.

Emily looked at him and almost scoffed. "Of course I am." She replied and Hotch could tell she was fighting a smile.

Hotch returned his focus to her body. He sucked on her nipple gently causing a breathless "Yes" to fall from Emily's lips. He licked around her nipple and couldn't resist squishing his face between her boobs. Emily chuckled above him softly.

He sucked on the sensitive skin under her boob and glanced up at her again and saw her eyes roll back slightly. "Yes." She repeated, moaning this time at the slight pain. He left another mark there before moving his attention again and biting and licking to leave a spot on the top of her right boob. Emily pulled harder against her restraints as she felt herself get wetter and felt her face flush a deep pink. Her body grinded against his uselessly but she could feel and see his erection, which caused a wave of anticipation to wash over her body.

Hotch's rough hands gripped her hips slightly and held her so that she could grind against his erection better and they both moaned. "Hotch." She gasped as she saw him close his eyes at the feeling. For a moment it seemed like he was going to give up on teasing her but when he opened his eyes and met hers, he smirked and let go of her hips causing them to fall back to the bed.

Hotch's fingers danced across her stomach and hips. He let open mouthed kisses follow his fingers along her skin slowly as he kissed her stomach. Emily felt his mouth teasing her and she closed her eyes. "That feels so good. But hurry up." She said with a breathless laugh.

Hotch moved further down her body and slowly ran her tongue over the place she needed him most. "Fuck!" She exclaimed as her hands clenched into fists.

He smiled up at her before moving back up to her hipbone and bit at her skin. He loved the way her hips rolled forward at his touch. He left another mark on her skin. "Hotch please." She whispered. She felt her whole body flush with even more desire and she pulled on her restraints again.

"Frustrated yet?" Hotch said as he moved up her body to kiss her.

"You're going to the wrong way." She groaned before he kissed her lips. Hotch laughed against her mouth and finally decided to give in to her demands. He moved down her body again, kissing her skin as he went.

"Where do you want me to go?" Hotch mumbled against her lower belly.

"To hell if you don't hurry up." Emily smirked as Hotch's husky chuckle tickled her skin.

Hotch looked up at her and Emily almost melted at his big eyes staring up at her. "All you had to do was ask."

He finally moved to where she ached for him. He licked her entrance softly and Emily's hips rolled into his mouth as she moaned eagerly. "More."

"You are so wet." He stated before licking her clit quickly. He heard Emily pull on her restraints above him and smiled to himself.

"Fuck." Emily groaned. "You are driving me crazy."

Hotch pulled her clit into his mouth and sucked lightly. He dipped his fingers into his mouth before sliding them into her dripping pussy ever so slightly. He glanced up at Emily and saw her eyes roll back as her body tried uselessly to get closer to him.

"Oh my god!" She gasped. Her wrists were hurting from working against the handcuffs and she was sure they would leave marks on her skin. "More." She demanded. Hotch pushed his fingers into her as deep as he could and continued to suck on her clit.

"Yes." She hissed. "Make me cum."

Hotch's fingers quickened as he sucked and licked harder on her clit. Emily's legs began to shake as she felt her orgasm build very quickly. A layer of sweat covered her skin as she panted and moaned. Hotch's fingers curled deep inside her as his tongue played with her clit, effectively sending her over the edge.

"Fuck yes!" She dragged out as her body arched against his hand and mouth desperately. As her powerful release coursed through her body she momentarily thought that the teasing was worth it.

Hotch continued to pleasure her and watched as she came above him. He knew she would probably be exhausted after she came back to Earth but he was impossibly hard and was palming himself through his boxers as he pleased her.

"Shh shh." Emily cried as the pleasure became too much and Hotch backed off, his fingers still slowly fucking her. He pulled his fingers out of her and tasted her, before moving to the top of the bed to untie her.

Emily finally opened her eyes and she watched as Hotch finally untied her. He unlocked the handcuffs and kissed her.

Her hands gripped his face and held him close. "I fucking hated that." She chuckled when they separated.

Hotch laughed. "You looked really hot."

Emily sat up and looked at her wrists for the first time and they were covered in deep red marks and there was a cut just under her thumb. But it didn't hurt that much so that was a plus.

Hotch kissed her neck and massaged one of her boobs. "Up for round three?" He said breathlessly in her ear, sending tingles through her.

"Always." She said with a smile before pulling him to lie down. Once he was lying down she pulled his boxers down just enough before climbing over him and lowering herself onto his dick.

Emily's head fell forward as she rode Hotch shallow and fast. "Fuck it's so good."

Hotch's hands gripped her hips and helped her grind on him faster. He knew there was no way he would last very long but Emily seemed to be close to another orgasm. This woman amazed him.

Emily's hands went to her boobs and she tweaked her nipples. She cursed above him and locked eyes with him. She felt how exhausted her body was but she could almost taste her final release. Hotch's fingers played with her over worked clit and she willed her body for one final release.

"God dammit!" She all but screamed as her body fell forward onto Hotch. He continued to thrust into her as her pussy tightened painfully around his dick, triggering his release. He came deep inside her with a series of groans as his body tensed.

Her heavy breathing matched his as he gave her a tired smile before rolling off him. They stayed silent for a minute as they caught their breath.

Emily looked over at Hotch lazily. "That was a lot of orgasms in a short amount of time." She chuckled breathlessly.

"You're welcome." Hotch replied, as he watched her run a hand through her hair. He noticed her wrists and gently pulled one to get a better look. "What are you going to say happened to your wrists?" Hotch asked with a cocky grin plastered across his face.

"That I got tied up and fucked by my boss." She said with a smile, batting her eyes at him.

Hotch rolled his eyes and checked the time. "I think we should shower and get some sleep. It's probably going to be a long day tomorrow." Emily groaned in response but got up anyway. Once they finished showering Emily went back to her room and got in her bed as Hotch got in his own. "Night Prentiss." Hotch said sleepily through the open adjoining door.

"Goodnight Hotch." Emily responded before drifting off to sleep.

Earlier that night, back in DC Haley had just finished putting Jack to sleep. She quietly walked out of his room and closed the door. She went back downstairs to clean up the living room and kitchen. As she tided up her eyes fell to one of the many files Hotch had brought home. He must've forgotten it in his rush to get to the airport that morning.

Haley usually didn't look at the files because she was never sure what she was going to see. She had a weaker stomach than Hotch and didn't like seeing pictures of dead people or crime scenes. But curiosity got the best of her and she slowly opened it, bracing herself for a gross photo or two. When she opened the file her brow furrowed.

It wasn't gross. It wasn't scary either. It wasn't a real file. It was full of mostly blank pieces of paper and reports that were only half filled in. No in depth write-ups or potential UNSUBS and no crime scene photos of any kind. Haley was very confused. This was the file Hotch had returned home with the night before and he had read it before coming up to bed. She was more than a little confused.

Why did Hotch go back to the office to get this file that was hardly a file? Haley couldn't see this being important.

Haley went into their bedroom and went to his side of the bed to investigate the file that was on his bedside table. Hotch had left one evening last week to get this one from the office as well. She opened it slowly and discovered it was the same as the other one. It wasn't real.

Haley sat down on the bed, unsure of what to think. Where the hell was he if he wasn't really at work retrieving files?

Maybe work wasn't the only reason Hotch had become distant. She was slowly figuring out the puzzle, it didn't take a genius. She narrowed her eyes at the phony file in her hand as her phone started to vibrate.

"Hey." She answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Hey honey." Haley smiled at the nickname. "You have any plans tonight?"

"Not particularly." She answered as she closed the file and dropped it back on the bedside table, instantly not caring about it anymore.

"Call Jessica and get her to watch Jack. Come over and keep me company."

"Okay." Haley responded with a smirk as a wave of anticipation washed over her. "I actually won't have any plans for the foreseeable future. Hotch is gone out of town on a case."

"That's great news." He said and she could almost hear his smile. "I'll see you in a little bit." He said before hanging up.

Haley called Jessica immediately and told her she needed to run some errands and Jessica agreed to come over. 15 minutes later Jessica was at her house and Haley was leaving the house and driving to a very familiar house not far away.

Haley arched her eyebrow as she drove, with a smile plastered across her face. Simultaneous affairs. Who would've guessed?


	7. Chapter 7

The next day Emily opted for a long sleeve shirt for obvious reasons. Hotch made a comment and she told him to suck a dick. Hotch enjoyed watching her wander around her hotel room while she got ready. He was used to Haley's routine but Emily's was different.

He stood in the doorway and smiled as she rushed around even though they still had plenty of time.

"Take a picture." Emily said in a singsong but still a mocking tone.

Hotch laughed. "You are exhausting me." He said moving from the door to stand behind her at the vanity and snake an arm around her waist. His eyes met hers in the mirror. "You have plenty of time."

Emily's body molded to his as he pushed her hair aside and kissed the back of her neck. "My body fits so perfectly with yours." She moaned. Her hips moved against his slightly. "That feels nice." She sighed.

Emily's hand roamed over the hand holding her waist and guided it to her boob. She felt Hotch smile, sending a shiver down her neck. "How much time do we have?" She breathed when she felt Hotch's hardness against the small of her back. Her eyes met Hotch's in the mirror again and he grinned at her.

Hotch's other hand came up to her other boob and Emily smiled at him. He unbuttoned her blouse enough to expose her bra. He kissed her shoulder before pulling her skirt up just enough to show her perfect ass.

"Fuck, you're sexy." Hotch growled in her ear. Emily swayed her ass against him in response.

Hotch moved away slightly to unbuckle his belt and push his pants down just enough to free himself. He moved her thong aside and ghosted his fingers over her wetness. Emily inhaled and closed her eyes.

Hotch stood up straighter and lined himself up with her pussy before slowly pushing into her. "Oh god." Emily breathed as her back arched away from his body.

Hotch pulled her body back to his. "I want you so bad."

Emily looked in the mirror and smiled. "You have me." He thrusted into her and she groaned. "Fuck, use me."

Heat ran through Hotch's body and he could've finished just at her words. He wanted to use her body endlessly and he knew they didn't have a lot of time so he thrusted into her harsh enough to send her forward on the vanity surface. Emily gripped the sides of the vanity tightly for support as Hotch relentlessly fucked her.

Something about him not even bothering to take her clothes off or his own was turning her on more than she expected. She watched him in the mirror as he pulled her onto his dick. His eyes were dark with desire as he watched where their bodies connected.

"Hotch, harder, please." She begged breathlessly. He immediately pounded into her waiting body harder and her head fell forward. Everything on the vanity shook as she got fucked.

Hotch felt her body tighten around him. "Look at me when you cum."

Hotch watched as her body jolted forward as he trust into her. Her eyes were dark with desire and her knuckles white from her tight grip on the vanity. "God dammit!" She screamed as she came around him, her upper body resting on the vanity, and her eyes no longer making the effort to look at his. Hotch closed his eyes and his grip on her waist tightened as she came.

"Mmmm." She moaned as she came down from her release. A breathless smile danced across her face as she continued to moan blissfully as Hotch fucked her.

He pulled her torso up so she was flush against him again. Hotch looped his arms through Emily's and she locked her arms as he thrusted into her hard and without rhythm. "Tell me to use you again." He breathed in her ear.

Emily felt herself get wetter. "Fuck Hotch, use me." She moaned in short breathless pants. "Use my body to pleasure you. Fuck, it's so good."

Hotch came with a loud moan that he muffled in her neck. Emily's eyes fluttered closed as she struggled to catch her breath. She watched him come back to Earth in the mirror and smiled at him when he finally opened his eyes. She licked her lips and realized he hadn't even kissed her yet, which sent another wave of heat through her body.

"Good morning." She sighed with a smile.

"You can say that again." Hotch chuckled before finally stepping away from her.

"You didn't kiss me or bother to take off my clothes." Emily stated as she tried to fix herself. "That was so good." She breathed.

"Yeah?" Hotch asked with a smug smile.

"It was hot. I like when you fuck me senseless and then expect me to be professional and nonchalant in front of everyone." Emily said as she finished buttoning her shirt up. "How are we doing on time?"

Hotch glanced down at his watch. "If we don't leave now we'll be late." He responded before going into his room and getting his briefcase.

"Damn we're good." Emily laughed as she slipped on her shoes. She looked at her appearance one last time before picking up her purse and some of the files they needed. "Ok let's get down there." She said before opening her door and leaving. Hotch did the same and they walked to the elevators together to meet the rest of the team in the lobby.

Once they exchanged good mornings the team got into the two SUV's and drove to the police station. The case was complicated and they could already tell there would be a lot of dead ends. They had 10 possible suspects and the murders weren't slowing down.

Emily subconsciously pulled her sleeves down all day, making sure her friends did not catch a glimpse at her wrists. Hotch shot her a smirk when they were alone and she glared at him. "I'll tell them how you handcuffed me and fucked my brains out. Don't try me." Emily threatened, even though both of them knew she wouldn't.

Hotch just smiled at her and continued working away.

 **A/N: I know this is short but I'm going to take an official break from this story. I'm struggling to write it right now but in the meantime I want to write a new story where Emily is a professor at a university and gets involved with a student (OFC but you can pretend it's JJ if you want to). Would anyone be interested in that?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: A long chapter to apologize for being away for so long. But I mean I don't have anymore written so I might be gone just as long. But I hope everyone likes this one :)**

The team spent three weeks working on the case. It was complicated but eventually they arrested the two people responsible for the murders.

Emily and Hotch had been taking advantage of the weeks away from home. They eventually stopped sleeping in separate beds after falling asleep after sex a few times. They fucked every chance they got, like teenagers. They opted out of a few team meals and Emily ditched JJ a few times when she asked Emily to go shopping. Hotch and Emily wanted to enjoy each other as much as possible before they went back to DC.

After the case wrapped the whole team was exhausted but Rossi somehow convinced the guys to have a drink with him at the hotel bar while JJ and Emily politely declined, opting to raid the mini bar in Emily's room instead.

When they walked into Emily's hotel room the adjoining door between Hotch and Emily's room was still open. "Why is the door open?" JJ asked as they entered the room.

"Hotch wanted to confirm that I had a file he needed this morning." Emily lied smoothly. Emily got a few little bottles from the mini bar and some glasses. She handed JJ the bottles and the glasses, JJ turned her nose at the glass and drank from the bottle. The two women took a few sips in silence before getting more comfortable.

JJ settled at the edge of the bed and Emily reclined on the bed. JJ had been satisfied with Emily's response about the open door until she saw a tie by the bed.

"So, should I ignore the tie on the floor?" JJ asked after a few beats of silence, cocking an eyebrow and nodding towards the tie.

Emily took a big gulp from the bottle of vodka before speaking. "Yeah, I would appreciate that." She said in a disinterested voice, even though her heart was practically beating out of her chest.

JJ sighed and took a swig from her bottle. They both knew that it was Hotch's tie and the fact that Emily didn't come up with a quick excuse for why it was at the end of her bed signified to JJ that the obvious reason was the truth.

After a few beats of silence JJ spoke. "Emily, what are you doing?" She asked gently, getting up to get something from her purse, but mostly just creating distance between them. When she walked past the open door she saw what looked like a purple pair of ladies underwear on Hotch's unmade bed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Emily replied in the same disinterested tone, opting to look at her nails instead of JJ.

"He's married and has a son Em." JJ replied, knowing that Emily knew what she was talking about.

"Yeah, which means _he_ probably shouldn't have slept with his subordinate." Emily snapped. "Shit happens." She said, briefly looking at JJ before downing the rest of the liquid in the little bottle.

"I don't know what to say." JJ sighed, closing her eyes and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Great. I don't want you to say anything." Emily replied, and then sighed. "Look JJ, we made a mistake and we already talked about it. I don't need to hear what you have to say." Emily lied. "It's water under the bridge."

"I'm exhausted Em. We can talk about this later." JJ said as she picked up her bag, completely ignoring what Emily had said.

Emily rolled her eyes even though JJ wasn't looking at her. "Fine. Just keep this between us." She said as she walked JJ to the door and watched as she walked down the hall towards her own room.

Emily closed the door and leaned against it, letting out the breath she was holding. She felt like such a rookie. She shouldn't have let JJ in her room, especially because she hadn't planned on it and didn't clean up her room. At this point all Emily could hope to do was to convince JJ that it had been a onetime slip up and not an ongoing affair. That should be an easy lie but it also meant that JJ would now pick up on things that she wouldn't have batted an eye at before. Like the multiple office visits a day and staying late at the office together. Emily finished off JJ's little bottle of alcohol to try and calm herself down.

A few minutes later Hotch returned to his room after having a few drinks with Rossi. He dropped his jacket on the bed and walked into Emily's room to find her sitting on the edge of her bed. He kissed her and tasted the alcohol she had just finished.

"You taste like vodka." He stated, kissing along her neck.

"I could say the same for you." She sighed. She decided not to say anything about JJ and to just enjoy their last uninterrupted night together. Hotch pushed her back gently so that she was lying down and got on top of her. He kissed a path from her mouth to her jaw, to her cleavage where he ran his tongue across gently.

"I think this case spoiled me." Emily moaned as her body arched closer to his. "It's going to be weird not waking up to you."

"Let's enjoy our last night." He mumbled against her skin as he took her shirt off. Emily found his lips again and hummed her response, her fingers lacing into his hair. She held him in place and arched her body into his, grinding her hips into his.

Hotch broke the kiss and moved to her chest and wasted no time taking off her bra and dropping it on the floor. He locked eyes with her as he took a painfully stiff nipple into his mouth causing Emily to gasp. She pushed on the back of his head, silently asking him to take more, which he gladly did.

Emily could feel herself getting wet already and her body squirmed underneath him. Hotch moved off of her to take off her pants and before he could get back on top of her Emily moved to the bottom of the bed and sat in front of him.

She helped him unbutton his shirt and as he discarded it on the floor Emily's hand drifted to his belt. Slowly taking it off, pulling it from the loops and dropping it to the floor. She looked up at him as she pushed his pants and boxers down his hips. She moved his hips so that he was sitting as she got off the bed and sank to the floor in front of him.

Emily watched his pupils dilate and a smile grace his face. She took hold of his dick and gently stroked him, his mouth opening slightly as a gasp fell from his lips. She lowered her head and took him in her mouth, sucking gently. She watched Hotch's head fall back and heard him groan.

Moving her hand at the base of his dick and starting to stroke him and she took more in her mouth, creating a pleasurable rhythm that Hotch seemed to enjoy.

"Emily." He moaned.

Hearing her name fall from his lips went straight to her core. He probably didn't realize he said it because he usually tried not to. But every time he let it slip she could feel her desire grow.

Hotch laced his fingers into her hair at the back of her head and held her in place. His hips moved off the bed slightly, forcing more of his dick into her mouth. Emily moaned around him and relaxed her throat as he fucked her.

"That feels so good." He groaned as his eyes squeezed shut. He quickly pulled on her hair, causing his dick to fall from her mouth, when the pleasure became too much. She shot him a sly smile as she got off the floor. She pushed on his chest lightly to get him to lie down before climbing over him.

Once she was positioned above him she grabbed his dick and teased her entrance. She sunk down onto him slowly, her head fell back as she sighed in pleasure.

Hotch's hands gripped her waist and helped her ride him. Emily's back arched as she rode him painfully slow. Hotch groaned and tried to get her to speed up but Emily refused. Her eyes met his and she smirked. "Beg me." She breathed.

Hotch raised an eyebrow at her as she continued her slow pace and bit her lip to keep quiet.

"Go faster." Hotch demanded in his boss voice that made a whimper fall from Emily's lips before she could stop it. But she didn't increase her pace. Hotch raised his eyebrow again. "Do you want me to say please or something?"

Emily let out a breathy laugh. She leaned forward and rode him shallow and fast. Hotch wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her close to his body. She moaned and cursed in his ear as he took over thrusting into her waiting body.

"Make me cum." Emily begged. Hotch pushed her down so that he was seated as deep as he could and moved her hips so that she was grinding on him without letting an inch of him slip out of her. Emily gasped as she felt how full she was. Her hooded eyes met Hotch's as she quickly approached her release.

She sat up on Hotch and dug her nails into his chest as he pushed and pulled her hips. Her body tensed and her back arched as she came. She tucked her chin into her body as her face scrunched up in pleasure. She choked out a gasp as she felt waves of pleasure run through her body. "God yes." She breathed.

Hotch watched her in awe, just like he had for weeks, as she came around him. "You look so hot." He panted as he tried to keep his control.

Emily got off him and stroked him. "How do you want me?"

Hotch got up and pulled her to the edge of the bed, laying her on her back. Emily spread her legs and pulled him close to her body again. "Fuck me Hotch." She moaned as she played with her clit.

Hotch lined himself up with her entrance and pulled her onto him. Emily's eyes rolled back slightly as he pounded into her. Hotch looped an arm around her leg and the other went to her shoulder as he fucked her.

Emily's eyes closed and she momentarily thought she wouldn't survive once they got back to DC and he wouldn't be there to fuck her all night or wake her up to fuck her before work.

When she opened her eyes she saw Hotch staring at where their bodies were connected. He moved her hand aside and played with her clit, causing her to gasp. She could feel the pleasurable tension build as he continued to thrust into her.

"You feel so good." He groaned, leaning down to kiss her. She held onto his face to keep him in place, the new angle getting her that much closer. Hotch put his hands on the bed next to her head so that he wouldn't squish her. She kissed his neck and nibbled on his ear.

Her hot breath danced in his ear and her breathless curses and moans were quickly making him lose control. He felt Emily tighten around him as she came, her moan loud in his ear.

Hotch came almost immediately after and Emily and she hummed her approval in his ear. Hotch didn't move and as they caught their breath Emily ran her hands through his hair.

Finally he got off her and lid down next to her, shooting her a lopsided grin that she returned. They stayed like that for a while and Emily almost fell asleep until Hotch spoke.

"It's going to be weird going home after such a long time away."

"Things are going to be different." Emily agreed. "And we have to be extra careful around JJ."

"I know, I know." Hotch sighed, almost dismissingly, before getting up and putting his clothes back on.

Emily rolled her eyes. "You can't just dismiss it Hotch. We have to be careful or else we will be fucked."

Hotch turned to face her. "I wasn't dismissing it." He assured. "I'm just not looking forward to being more careful." He looked at her, still naked on the bed. "This case has definitely spoiled us." He concluded.

Instead of getting dressed the agents got a shower together. The hotel shower was big, inviting, and perfect for two. After their shower they packed up their bags so that they would be ready to go the next morning.

They spent the majority of the night fucking, since they knew that Morgan would want to drive to the airport and neither of them would put up a fight. They managed to fall asleep for a few hours but all to soon Hotch's alarm went off. It was finally the end to their unrushed, uninterrupted sex filled nights.

The team met in the lobby of the hotel before they split up into the two SUVs. Hotch, Emily, and Morgan in one and Reid, JJ, and Rossi in the other. Once all the luggage was packed in the vehicles the team departed on their three-hour drive to the airport.

Hotch opted to sit in the back so that he would have enough space to read the files and at least some privacy when he made phone calls. Morgan drove, not before teasing Emily about her driving skills, and Emily settled in the passenger seat.

The three settled into a comfortable silence and were fine with listening to the radio but soon Emily got bored and wanted to stir up a little trouble or, as she referred to it, entertainment.

"Wanna show me a good time?" Emily asked Morgan with a smirk plastered on her face, mirroring what he had said to her on the drive to Richland weeks ago.

Morgan glanced at Hotch in the rearview mirror. "If Hotch had chose to ride with Rossi and the others then we would be pulled over on the side of the highway." He flashed her a grin and Emily almost laughed, causing Morgan to chuckle.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Maybe he could join us." Emily breathed.

Morgan just laughed but Emily saw his grip on the wheel tighten as he sat up straighter in his seat. They flirted and teased each other but there was a little part of both of them that was waiting for the other to break the thin layer of ice they always danced around. Neither of them did and it made the banter enjoyable and uniquely theirs.

"Hey, remember after that case in Vegas when we all got drunk in that shit hole of a club?" Emily started, her tone casual and calm.

"Whoa princess, I don't know if we should talk about that here." Morgan said in a serious tone. Hotch had been half listening to the two agents flirting and half paying attention to the file in his lap, but he started listening intently.

"Oh come on Morgan, it was nothing really." Emily teased, wanting to make Hotch just the tiniest bit jealous and fired up for when he left her and went back to his wife. "Just a little kiss." She hummed with a grin.

Morgan shot her a look, raising his eyebrow in question. "Are we thinking about the same night?" He shot back, not backing down and letting her win.

She cocked her head to the side. "Fine, a handful of kisses and a bruise on my lower back when you pushed me into the door knob."

"I didn't mean to do that! I was aiming for inside the closet." Emily laughed at his defense because she had heard it before. "My balance was off."

"Well it was probably a blessing in disguise." Emily concluded, knowing that if they had made it into the closet at the back of the bar then they would've had sex. Which would have been fun but their relationship seemed to be doing fine without sleeping together. The reality was that when her back hit the doorknob they separated and then starting laughing uncontrollably before fixing themselves, controlling their breathing, and finally returning to the rest of the group, the moment having passed.

Morgan just grinned at her, not quite believing her and making that clear to her. Emily just rolled her eyes and tried to hide a smile as she looked out the window.

Meanwhile Hotch was in the backseat and although it comforted him that they hadn't slept together he couldn't help but feel jealous. Which confused him because Emily wasn't his and she could sleep with anyone she wanted. He had a wife at home and Emily never showed any jealousy towards Haley. The double standard was unexpected and he tried his best to push it aside.

The rest of the drive was more casual and Morgan and Emily talked sang along to the radio. When they got to the airport Morgan hurried to get the first few bags, leaving Hotch and Emily alone. They went to the back of the SUV to get their suitcases.

"You almost slept with Morgan?" He asked in a low voice.

"Almost is kind of intense. We just kissed." She paused, pulling her suitcase out of the back and letting it not so gently hit the ground. "And had every intention on fucking in the closet of a dirty bar." Emily added, laughing when he shot her a look. "Come on Hotch, it was almost a year ago and we haven't looked back since. But I like seeing you a little jealous."

"I'm not-. There should be no personal relationships between my agents." Hotch said quietly as he heard Morgan returning to the SUV

"You're so full of shit." Emily said with a grin as Morgan reached to grab her bag for her. "My hero." She breathed, earning her a wink from Morgan before he left them again. Emily arched an eyebrow at Hotch, challenging him, as she took another bag and walked past him. Hotch got the last suitcase and closed the back door, following Emily to the jet, shamelessly watching her ass. He was going to miss that.

When they got on the jet the rest of the team was waiting for them. Emily walked onto the jet and sat at the table across from JJ, smiling at her, before Hotch settled next to Emily. JJ watched them interact but saw nothing out of the ordinary, she couldn't believe that they had slept together. If she hadn't seen the blatant evidence less than 24 hours ago then she would never have been convinced.

Once the jet took off and settled in the sky Emily sighed. "I'm beat." She stated to no one in particular. Hotch almost laughed but he controlled it and his poker face hardly wavered. The two had barely gotten more than a few hours of sleep.

After Hotch had debriefed the team and congratulated them on a job well done they went off and did their own thing. Morgan and Reid played cards at the small table at the front of the jet while Rossi read a book next to them, JJ stayed sitting across from Emily, and Hotch sat next to Emily.

Emily managed to stay awake for two hours before slowly losing the battle and drifting to sleep. She rested her head on Hotch's shoulder as he signed files and checked his phone. JJ glanced at her sleeping friend and her distracted boss, whose focus hardly wavered as Emily slept on him.

JJ tried to figure out when the two had slept together but she concluded that since they were so close to each other it could've been anytime. Emily had ditched her a few times and she wondered if it really had been a one-time slip up like Emily had said or if had happened more. She wished that she had just gone to her room that night instead of going to Emily's and that she hadn't seen Hotch's tie or Emily underwear.

JJ looked at Emily one last time, she needed details because her mind was racing and her imagination was going nuts not knowing how serious the quick affair had been. JJ was definitely going to corner Emily into telling her what had happened.

Finally after five and a half hours the plane landed, Hotch gently woke up Emily, and the team departed and went home. The time zones were the same but Hotch insisted that they come to work no earlier than 10:00am the next morning. The team agreed and all went their separate ways.

Hotch got in his car and began to drive home. It was after supper but it wasn't too late and he was looking forward to seeing Jack and Haley.

He hadn't heard from Haley much in since he had left town but that wasn't that surprising since they had fought before he left so things were a little akaward. She sent him some updates on Jack and some photos of him, but other than that the two hardly spoke.

Hotch usually told her when he was coming home but he decided he wanted to surprise her this time. He even stopped and got her some flowers.

Hotch parked his car in the driveway and walked up the walkway and into his house. It was quieter than he expected and he frowned at that. He took off his shoes and walked further into the house. "Haley?" He called and saw Haley come out from the kitchen a few seconds later.

"Aaron? You didn't tell me you were coming home tonight." She said walking towards him.

"I know but I wanted to surprise you." He said with a smile as he leaned down to kiss her.

"And you did. The flowers are beautiful." She replied, wrapping her arms around his neck loosely. She kissed him again. "But I wish you told me cause I have plans." She managed to say as Hotch kissed her jawline and neck. "Jack is with Jessica."

Hotch took note of her tight dress as he pulled her body close to his. "Cancel them and stay with me. I missed you when I was gone."

Haley hummed her response. "I missed you too but I can't stay. I'll be home soon I promise."

"Okay." Hotch huffed, trying to hide his disappointment. "I should've said I was coming home but I-" The phone rang and before Haley could grab it Hotch got it. "Hello?" He answered and almost immediately the other person hung up. Haley let out a little sigh of relief that Hotch didn't notice.

Ten seconds later Haley's cellphone began to ring. She clutched her purse but didn't answer it. "That's probably the girls wondering where I am." She kissed Hotch quickly before heading towards the door. "Call Jessica and get her to bring Jack home. I'll see you soon." She called over her shoulder before closing the door.

Hotch watched through the window as she dug through her purse once she was outside and answered it quickly. Haley quickly assured whoever was on the phone that she would be there soon and then she went to her car and drove off. Hotch looked at the number that was one the phone and he didn't recognize it. Haley only had two girlfriends that she liked to go out with and the number wasn't either of theirs.

The fact that Haley hadn't answered her cell phone in front of him immediately set off some red flags in Hotch's mind but he pushed them aside and called Jessica to bring Jack home. Jack was thrilled to see him and walked on wobbly legs to Hotch, giving him a big hug. Hotch spent a nice evening playing with Jack, keeping him up a little later than usual so that he could spend more time with him, before finally putting him to sleep.

Hotch stayed up until after midnight and waited for Haley to return but she didn't and he was exhausted from the case, staying up with Emily, and travelling all day so after she didn't return his call, he gave up and went got ready for bed. He got a quick text from Haley saying she was fine before he went to bed without her, not waking up again until the morning.

When he woke up it was past 8:00am which meant that Haley was already gone to work. He got up and looked around the room and it didn't look like she had been home at all but she must've because Hotch couldn't imagine where she would be all night, especially on a Thursday night.

Hotch checked on Jack, who was still sound asleep, before going downstairs to get breakfast. The coffee machine hadn't been turned on yet that morning which was almost all the proof that he needed. Haley didn't come home last night. He called her at work and she assured him she came home and that she couldn't talk because she was busy.

Hotch knew she was lying but Jack started to cry so he let the thoughts leave his mind. He changed Jack, put his clothes on, and feed him breakfast. Hotch finished getting ready and then the two were out the door. He dropped Jack off at daycare before finally heading to the office.

He was alone at the office for a little while before Emily came in, earlier so that she could spend a little time with Hotch. She dropped her bags at her desk before walking up the catwalk and into his office. "Hey." She said from the doorway.

Hotch stood up when he heard her. "Come here." He said leaning against the front of his desk. Emily walked over and felt his arms snake around her waist, pulling her close to him.

She kissed him quickly before speaking. "It sucked waking up without you this morning."

"Yeah?" He replied not really paying attention to her anymore and thinking about how Haley hadn't been there when he woke up.

Emily kissed his cheek and along his jawline but didn't feel him react. She pulled away from him slightly and looked him. "Where are you?" She asked, searching his eyes before resuming her kisses.

Hotch sighed. "Haley went out last night and didn't come home, and then she lied about it and told me she did."

Emily stopped kissing him and looked at him with wide eyes. "What do you think that means?" Emily asked, her mind already racing.

"I'm not sure. I need to talk to her tonight. Until then I don't want to think about it." He finished, kissing Emily intensely, their tongues battling. When they parted he chuckled breathlessly. "What a double standard."

Emily laughed before stepping away from him. "Well I wasn't going to say it."

"Come back to me." He said, going towards her again. They heard a few more voices outside the office door and knew the team was starting to arrive. Hotch kissed her neck and Emily's eyes fluttered closed as his hands grabbed her ass.

"I should go." She tried but Hotch continued kissing her. "I actually need to tell you something." She heard him say tell me against her skin. "JJ saw your tie in my room when we were in Richland and she knows we slept together." Emily said quickly, holding her breath. Hotch's movements halted and he stepped away from her slightly.

"What?" He said quietly.

"I'm sorry. I know it was stupid but when you guys went out with Rossi she came back to my room and saw your tie by my bed and I didn't know what to say. I need to talk to her again and convince her that it was a one time thing." Hotch just nodded.

"But that means that she'll probably take more notice to our office visits and working late so we need to be so careful." Emily finished.

Hotch ran a hand through his hair. "This morning sucks." He concluded.

Emily wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry Hotch. It was such a rookie move to let her into my hotel room."

He kissed the top of her head. "You should get back out there." He said and Emily agreed, leaving him alone in the office.

She left and closed the door behind her. When she looked around the bullpen her eyes locked with JJ's before the blonde continued on to her office. Emily sighed, yeah  
JJ was defiantly going to take notice.

The rest of the day was thankfully quiet. The team finished up their reports and at the end of the day gave them to Hotch. Emily filed into his office and said "Keep me in the loop." Hotch just nodded and she left.

Emily went back to her desk and began packing up her things. She waved goodbye to Reid and Morgan, leaving her alone. JJ left her office and walked over to Emily's desk. "Busy tonight?" She asked.

"No, just planning on staying in tonight." Emily responded, not bothering to ask JJ what she was doing because that wasn't why JJ had asked her.

"Can I come over and hang out?" She asked, watching Emily finish packing her bag.

"Yes you can. I think we really need to talk about what you saw. It's not what you think." Emily said quietly.

JJ gave her look. "Emily, come on." She replied with her voice filled with doubt.

Emily sighed. "Fine. Come over at seven." She replied as she picked up her bags and walked out of the bullpen. Trying to back track was clearly not going to work.

"See you then." JJ called as she watched the brunette leave.

At seven o'clock sharp JJ knocked on Emily's door. Emily let her in and walked back to the kitchen where she had already opened and drank some wine. She picked up her glass and offered one to JJ, who declined.

They stood on opposite sides of the island, for distance and to help with any defense that Emily could conjure up. Emily finished off her second glass of wine and started pouring her third.

"So." JJ started slowly. She didn't really know how to start the conversation.

Emily swallowed a mouthful of wine. "Our boss fucked me." She stated.

JJ felt herself blush and closed her eyes. "Well yes. That's why we are having this awkward conversation."

"We don't have to. You can just drop it like Hotch and I have and move on." Emily tried.

JJ sighed. "Just tell me what happened? Then I'll be able to move on." Emily stayed silent for a moment so JJ continued. "I just can't believe you two slept together. I'm sorry but I can't just move on. My best friend and my boss fucked in a hotel room." She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"JJ we made a mistake." Emily started before downing the rest of her wine and going to pour herself another glass when she caught JJ's raised eyebrow.

"The more you drink, the more you'll talk." JJ said. Emily put the bottle of wine down, knowing that JJ was right and not wanting to risk saying too much.

Emily moved to the living room and JJ followed. When the two sat on the couch Emily sighed. "What do you want to know?"

"How it happened?" JJ replied. "Why it happened?"

"Well I don't know the answer to either of those questions. We just got back from the police station one night and he knocked on the adjoining door and came into my room. We started talking and then we started kissing and then we fucked. I don't know what else to tell you."

JJ hated how blunt Emily was being but she was answering the questions and she wasn't mad. "That's quite the jump, don't you think?" JJ asked, tilting her head.

Emily shrugged. "I guess you had to be there."

After a beat of silence JJ spoke. "Are you going to do it again?"

"My boss?" Emily asked with a grin, finding humor in a seemingly humorless conversation.

"Emily, stop." JJ sighed, closing her eyes.

"JJ you're acting like my mother. It was a mistake and it's over. Of course we aren't going to sleep together again."

"Ok, ok." JJ said, putting her hands up in defense. "I'm sorry it just took me by surprise." Emily nodded. "I mean that was the last thing I expected when I walked into your hotel room. I just wanted to get drunk and not have to pay for it." JJ said with a laugh.

Emily laughed with her and stayed silent, wishing she had some more wine as she continued to pile on the lies.

The two women were silent again. "So," JJ started after a minute. "Do I get to know any details about Hotch in bed?"

Emily laughed, not surprised at all. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything." She responded quickly. And for the rest of the evening Emily fabricated a one time affair story to JJ and filtered it with enough detail to satisfy JJ and far enough from the truth to be safe.

Meanwhile when Hotch returned home he knew he had to talk about what had happened the night before with Haley. Hotch feared that there would be yelling so he asked Jessica to pick up Jack at daycare and keep him for an hour.

Hotch got home first and ordered take out for the two of them and anxiously waited for Haley to come home. The take out arrived and he put it on the table. He was about to call Haley and ask where she was when she finally got home.

She dropped her bags near the door and looked around the living room. "Where's Jack?" She asked Hotch, who was coming from the kitchen.

"I asked Jessica to pick him up so we could have a nice supper together."

Haley smiled. "Well that was nice." She said as she walked up to him and kissed him slowly.

They sat at the table and began to eat. "How was the case?" Haley asked.

Hotch glanced at her before speaking. "You hate when I talk about cases." Haley just shrugged so he continued. "Well it was a little complicated. The couple was smart but no one else got killed and we were able to arrest them and reunite the teens with their parents."

"That's great. I hate hearing about your cases because it's never a happy ending." Haley explained.

"Anything happen around here while I was gone?" Hotch asked, changing the subject, before taking a bite of his food.

"A kid bit Jack at daycare but we got it sorted out and the kid's parents were very apologetic so it was no big deal." Haley recounted. "Other than that nothing happened."

Hotch nodded slowly. "Did you have a good time last night?"

Haley nodded, her mouth full of food.

"What time did you say you got home?" Hotch asked.

Haley rolled her eyes at him. "You were asleep when I got home and you slept in this morning so that's why you didn't hear me."

"I know, I know. I was just wondering what time you got home." Hotch lied.

"Why does it matter?" Haley huffed but Hotch stayed silent. "I don't know exactly but it was around 11:30 I guess."

"I was up until after midnight waiting up for you." He stated, putting on his poker face.

Haley leaned back in her chair and stared at Hotch. "What are you trying to prove?" Haley asked calmly, but Hotch could tell she was getting pissed.

"That you lied. And if that wasn't enough, the coffee pot wasn't used this morning so I knew you didn't come home. Where were you?"

"Me and the girls stayed out too late so I just crashed on Allison's couch. It wasn't planned but it was no big deal." She lied.

Hotch narrowed his eyes at her. "Before you went out you made arrangements for our son to stay at Jessica's all night. You knew you weren't coming home." Haley didn't say anything, but got up to put her dishes in the sink. "And you didn't answer your phone until you were outside last evening. What am I supposed to think Haley?"

"Aaron just drop it." Haley warned calmly, not facing him.

"Just tell me the truth and I'll drop it."

"I did tell you the truth!" She snapped, turning to face him. "If you don't believe me then that's your problem not mine."

"I don't believe you." Hotch concluded.

Haley let a humorless laugh leave her lips. "Well, if you think I believe everything you tell me than you're in for a reality check." She scoffed.

Hotch felt his heart drop and he immediately became defensive. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Haley just sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. As much as she wanted to accuse him of having an affair, like he was doing to her, she also just wanted to leave it be and continue living like nothing was going on because it was easier.

"Aaron I'm tired. Let's just leave this alone. It doesn't matter." She replied, sitting down again and looking away from him.

Aaron leaned back in his chair. "You're all talk. You think I'll stop drilling you with questions if you say you have something on me. But you don't and you never do."

"Aaron stop." Haley warned again. She could feel her anger starting to overflow.

"You are having an affair and you are doing a crappy job of lying about it." Hotch replied, crossing his arms and completely ignoring her warning.

Haley shot him a look that could kill and got up from the table, quickly running up the stairs to grab something. Hotch got up and put his dishes in the sink and already heard Haley coming back downstairs.

She walked back into the kitchen with an armful of fake files that Hotch had brought home. She dropped them on the table and crossed her arms. "What the hell are these?" She asked harshly.

Hotch looked at the table with wide eyes. "They're files." He said firmly, regaining his poker face quickly.

"They're fake! Where are you when you say you're going to the office?" Hotch stayed silent and looked away from Haley. Haley smiled triumphantly. "Oh now you have nothing to say?"

"Who are you fucking?" Haley asked after a beat of silence.

Hotch shot her a look and crossed his arms. "Apparently I could ask you the same question." Hotch spat back accusingly. He ran his hands over his face. "I don't know what to say to you."

And he really didn't. He was planning on calling Haley out but he had no idea she knew about his affair. He probably would've listened to Haley and stopped if he had known.

They were both silent, neither of them knowing how to stop or progress the conversation.

Haley sighed. "Is Jack coming home tonight?" She asked tiredly.

"He'll be home any minute now." Hotch replied after looking at his watch. "I'll sleep in the guest room tonight." He said before walking out of the kitchen and going upstairs. Haley ran her hand through her hair.

What the fuck was this marriage?

A few minutes later Jessica brought Jack home and Haley put on her happy mom face for Jack and Jessica. Haley invited Jessica in but was glad when she politely declined.

Haley gave Jack a snack, a bath, and put him to sleep, which was easier said than done. Hotch got a shower and locked himself in guest room. Haley went into their bedroom and the two hardly spoke for the rest of the weekend. It was awkward, strange, and Hotch was dreading where their relationship was headed.

The two had one last conversation about their affairs. Haley explained that it was one of Jack's friend's single dad and that it had been going on for months, probably longer than Hotch's affair. And it was for all the reasons that Hotch expected; Hotch being away so often, working to much, being distant, among other things.

Hotch was much less open about admitting to his affair. In the end he didn't say who it was with because if anyone knew he was sleeping with a member of his team it could cause lots of problems. But he did admit that it had been going on for about six months.

That conversation didn't make anything less awkward, in fact it made things tenser between them, but at least they gave each other the answers they needed. They hadn't spoken about what the next steps were or what was going to become of their marriage. That seemed like a conversation for when they both had time to digest their new reality.

Hotch was hard on himself, he shouldn't have left the fake files lying around for Haley to find. But Haley had never opened one before because she didn't like the gruesome pictures or details so he got comfortable with leaving them around. That evidently became his downfall. That and not telling Haley he was coming home. If he had then she wouldn't have made plans with the guy she was sleeping with and he wouldn't have known anything was different. But if she knew about his affair then Hotch was glad he knew about hers as well. Hotch wished they could go back to being ignorant to each others affairs.

Hotch had a feeling that this was going to be a tough, awkward, and long journey to be happy together or happy apart. And an even longer time for things to be normal again.


End file.
